


Fódlan Alternative Ashen Wolves Monastery Dialogue

by digitaldreams



Series: Fódlan Alternative: Times of Turmoil [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Abyss - Freeform, Fodlan, Fódlan Alternative, Garreg Mach Monastery, Officers Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: A collection of exploration monastery dialogue from the Ashen Wolves. Runs parallel to the main story.
Series: Fódlan Alternative: Times of Turmoil [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473530
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra monastery dialogue for the Ashen Wolves set in Chapter Four: Unlamented Sin.

_You descend into Abyss while exploring the monastery. You begin to look around to see if You can find any of the Ashen Wolves._

_You start by going into the library. Inside, You find Ernst examining a bookcase._

**Ernst:** Bazler… I’ve heard a lot about him, but none of the rumors are savory. The man is obsessed with Crests, and while I can certainly understand his fascination, he takes it to an unhealthy degree. I have never met any of his children, but I must admit that I pity them due to the suffering he has caused.

_You leave the library and head to the Wilting Rose Inn. There, You see Ansel enjoying a drink._

**Ansel:** There’s not a person who has lived in the Empire who has not heard of Thaddeus Bazler. He’s infamous for doing nearly everything wrong that you possibly can as a human being, but he’s never been caught. There’s not enough evidence, or at least, that’s what people say… Sounds like a load of crap to me.

_After finishing your conversation with Ansel, You go towards Burrow Street. There, You encounter Taiyin and Saias talking._

**Saias:** I’ve heard all about this Bazler man… He’s been in charge of the underground market for years.

 **Taiyin:** Have you ever met someone who was involved with his illegal business practices?

 **Saias:** N-No… But his reach goes further than just the Empire. He has spies everywhere, always looking for more people to manipulate…

 **Taiyin:** What a disgusting man… I can’t wait until he’s dead and buried.

_You leave Saias and Taiyin behind, approaching the other person on Burrow Street, who happens to be Tsubasa._

**Tsubasa:** I’ve heard all sorts of underground talk about Bazler… There are a lot of people here who are running from a dark past, and I have to wonder if a few of them are here because they escaped Bazler. Not many people have been able to get away from him, but those who do run for their lives.

_You go towards Chrysalis Row, and You see Grey standing in the hallway._

**Grey:** I lived on the streets of the Empire for a while before I came here to Abyss… You always had to watch your back to make sure that people like Bazler didn’t find you. His creeps are everywhere, and they’re always searching for more people to be made into his victims. I’ve never met him, but I don’t need to. What a despicable excuse for human filth.

_You enter the Scrap Room, and You encounter Gabriel standing inside._

**Gabriel:** My parents live here in Abyss as well, and Bazler has come up many times in our conversations. A few people have come here running from his reign of terror, and my mother always seems interested in them… But I have never heard why. I think perhaps Bazler’s connections run deeper than we realize…

_You head towards the Ashen Wolves classroom. Inside, You see two people, Magnus and Eli, and You approach Magnus first._

**Magnus:** When I heard your class was meant to be taking care of Bazler, I began to do some research. It’s only natural that I learned quite a bit about him… I heard that he had a fiance once upon a time, but she went missing many years ago. He was obsessed with her, and rumor has it he still has a painting of her in his mansion. It’s been over fifteen years since she disappeared. Talk about unhealthy.

_You thank Magnus for the tip before speaking to the other person in the room, Eli._

**Eli:** Good luck dealing with your mission for the month! I hope that it goes well… I haven’t heard anything good about this Bazler man. He takes advantage of people from other nations, claiming to give them a home when he uses them as his twisted servants… I don’t understand how that man can sleep at night.

_After You finish speaking with Eli, You move to the Pagan Altar. There, You see Quinn standing alone._

**Quinn:** Many people in Abyss grew tense when they heard of your mission for the month. I have heard whispers from townsfolk saying that Bazler gave many servants to the emperor, and I believe that they would only know that if they escaped his clutches… I have not yet heard a good word about them, and I have to wonder if there are any positive things that can be said in the first place.

_After You finish looking around Abyss, You head back to the surface to continue looking around the monastery._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's this funky stuff.
> 
> I've been meaning to post this for a while since it's a short little update, but now that I've started Cindered Shadows, I finally can. I'm able to post all of these up through chapter eleven at this point since chapter eleven debuted earlier today, so you can probably expect a few of these until we reach chapter twelve. They're relatively short, but they don't exactly need to be that long, so I think it's alright. 
> 
> With all that said, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Digital


	2. Chapter Five: Beneath the Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra monastery dialogue for the Ashen Wolves set in Chapter Five: Beneath the Surface.

_You descend into Abyss while exploring the monastery. You begin to look around to see if You can find any of the Ashen Wolves._

_You walk towards the library and see Magnus standing inside. You approach him._

**Magnus:** This kidnapping is rather annoying… I must admit that I always felt something strange about both of them, but I didn’t think that it would lead to an abduction. This is a bit extreme… Whoever did it is rather frustrating, and I hope that things go back to normal soon for the sake of convenience.

_You leave behind the library and enter the Wilting Rose Inn. Once You are inside, You set your sights on Eli._

**Eli:** I heard about what happened to Florence and Professor Wessin… I’m sorry that this is happening. I know that this must be taking an extreme mental toll on you, and if you need anything from me at all, feel free to say so. I’ll do what I can to ease your burden.

_You thank Eli for his offer and approach the other person in the tavern, Grey._

**Grey:** As soon as word about the kidnapping got out, some of the knights came down here. They looked around to see if they could figure out where your student had disappeared to, but they didn’t find anything. They went back to the surface afterwards… Basically, they aren’t in Abyss.

_You thank Grey for the information and leave the tavern. You go to Burrow Street and approach Tsubasa._

**Tsubasa:** I’ve been snooping around to see if I can find out anything about the kidnapping, but I haven’t learned anything. If they’re underground somewhere, they’re nowhere near Abyss. If that was the case, somebody would know at least something, but… Everyone is clueless.

_You go further down the street, running into Ansel along the way._

**Ansel:** You would not believe how much hell the Knights of Seiros raised when they first came down here… It really did give me a headache. We aren’t used to intruders down here, much less the Knights of Seiros. I’m just glad that they’re gone now. There’s only so much of them that I can take at one given time.

_You walk towards the final person on Burrow Street, Gabriel, on your way to Chrysalis Row._

**Gabriel:** After the Knights of Seiros finished looking around here, I started investigating myself to see if I could find anything. All my efforts came up short… I don’t think that anybody in Abyss is involved with this, but if somebody is, then this place is seriously going to suffer from a decrease in reputation…

_You go to Chrysalis Row and encounter Saias standing in the boys’ dorm room._

**Saias:** Students disappearing… I have a bad feeling about this. If somebody kidnapped a student, then they would need to do it on monastery grounds. After all, it would be impossible for someone to sneak in and out without being noticed… That has to mean something when it comes to finding them, right?

_You leave Saias and approach Taiyin, who is standing out in the hallway._

**Taiyin:** Everyone is in a panic over this kidnapping… I’m hoping for one that this doesn’t go horribly. Unnecessary loss of life is always a tragedy, and I imagine that a lot of people would be angry if somebody died while attending classes here at the Officers Academy… This could cause a lot of issues for the church.

_Next, You go to the Ashen Wolves classroom. You see Ernst standing inside._

**Ernst:** I must say, I find it rather odd that Florence was attending the Officers Academy in the first place. It’s rare enough for commoners to attend the school, but she was given this chance on a whim thanks to Professor Wessin, and now, both of them are going missing? It certainly is suspicious…

_You finish your exploration of Abyss by going towards the Pagan Altar. You see Quinn standing alone in front of the altar._

**Quinn:** I remember once a loved one of mine went missing as well… He wandered away from our home, and when I found him next… He was dead. I pray that nothing of that nature happens to Florence or Professor Wessin. I do not wish to see anyone else die if it can possibly be avoided…

_After You finish looking around Abyss, You head back to the surface to continue looking around the monastery._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo more exploration time
> 
> -Digital


	3. Chapter Six: Tainted Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra monastery dialogue for the Ashen Wolves set in Chapter Six: Tainted Memories.

_You descend into Abyss while exploring the monastery. You begin to look around to see if You can find any of the Ashen Wolves._

_You first encounter Ansel standing in the library, and You approach them._

**Ansel:** I wouldn’t say I know all that much about politics, but even I know about the assassination of the Stomm family. It stirred up quite a few issues, you know… If Malice really was involved with that, then they surely have hell waiting for them when the royal family captures its members.

_You leave the library and enter the Wilting Rose Inn. You see two people inside, but You decide to approach Tsubasa first._

**Tsubasa:** Nobody down here knows a thing about what happened to the Stomm family. Nobody really had any ill will towards them, so the motive is completely known. Whoever went after them either did it to target the royal family or to do something with a petty grudge.

_You walk up to Grey next._

**Grey:** I’m afraid I don’t know anything about what happened to the Stomm family. I wish I could answer your questions, but I don’t know a thing. Everything happened under mysterious circumstances, as much as I hate to say it. You would expect there to be something left behind, but… There’s nothing.

_You leave behind the tavern and start walking down Burrow Street. You run into Gabriel._

**Gabriel:** There are some people who suspect that the former leader of the Leicester Alliance could have something to do with this. He was thought to have died a long time ago, but no body was ever found, so you can take that how you wish. Some believe that he’s still alive, but I wouldn’t get my hopes up on the matter.

_You see Ernst next and approach him._

**Ernst:** The former leader of Leicester, Julius Origo, was captured after a battle a long time ago… As for who took him, we aren’t sure. It happened, but it’s just as much of a mystery as the Stomm family massacre was. People have been researching for a long time, but it always comes up short…

_You approach the final person on Burrow Street, Saias._

**Saias:** Malice is involved with all sorts of illegal activities, right? I wonder how deep their reach truly goes… If they’re in all three countries on the continent, then everyone could be in trouble… Just thinking about what they’re capable of doing with all that power makes me feel a little sick…

_You move to Chrysalis Row, seeing Taiyin in the girls’ dorm room._

**Taiyin:** If the Stomm family was really killed due to their connections to the royal family of Leicester… Doesn’t that mean the rest of us are in danger? We’re hanging around the future sovereign duke like it’s no big deal, but this could be a problem.

_You assure Taiyin that it’s fine._

**Taiyin:** I sure hope you’re right…

_You enter the Ashen Wolves classroom next and see Quinn speaking with Eli._

**Quinn:** The massacre of an entire family… That hits a bit too close to home, does it not?

 **Eli:** Yeah… It does.

 **Quinn:** I’m sorry you need to be reminded of such tragedies like this.

 **Eli:** It’s alright. There was no way for anybody to know that I would be reminded of the past like that.

 **Quinn:** Are you sure?

 **Eli:** I’m just going to take this month one step at a time. If I need anything, I’ll be sure to tell you. I know you’re going to offer.

 **Quinn:** You know me well… Just be careful, alright?

 **Eli:** Of course.

_You finally move to the Pagan Altar, seeing Magnus standing in front of it._

**Magnus:** A military general was killed years ago? I’m sure he was known for being a brute. Raw strength means nothing without the means to harness it. Many people think that they can contain their own power only to be proven that they are wrong. Once again, history repeats itself.

_After You finish looking around Abyss, You head back to the surface to continue looking around the monastery._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are so nice and easy to do and I appreciate it
> 
> -Digital


	4. Chapter Seven: Fangs of Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra monastery dialogue for the Ashen Wolves set in Chapter Seven: Fangs of Corruption.

_You descend into Abyss while exploring the monastery. You begin to look around to see if You can find any of the Ashen Wolves._

_You head into the library first, encountering Magnus off the bat._

**Magnus:** The Canis Mafia, eh? I’ve heard more than enough about them… Some say that they’re related to the Bazler smuggling ring. As for if that theory holds any merit, who can say? This battle is not going to be easy. Good luck.

_You leave the library and walk to the Wilting Rose Inn. You see Tsubasa and Ansel speaking inside._

**Tsubasa:** The Canis Mafia… You seem like you’ve heard of them.

 **Ansel:** Of course I have. Who hasn’t? Columbus might be the most corrupt noble out there.

 **Tsubasa:** That’s saying a lot given the current political climate of this continent…

 **Ansel:** I don’t know what’s going to happen this month, but I’m sure that he’s going to deserve whatever he gets.

 **Tsubasa:** If he’s as bad as I’ve heard, then I’m positive that you’re right.

 **Ansel:** He’s like nightmares made human… Disgusting.

_You leave the tavern and walk down Burrow Street. You see Gabriel speaking with Ernst._

**Gabriel:** A black market smuggling ring? Sounds oddly familiar.

 **Ernst:** I know that you’re talking about Bazler… Some say they’re connected.

 **Gabriel:** It wouldn’t surprise me. Think about the business they’re involved with.

 **Ernst:** You’re likely correct, as much as I hate to say it…

 **Gabriel:** No organization before or since has been as powerful as those two.

 **Ernst:** How disgusting it is that they use their power this way.

_You head towards Chrysalis Row next. You see Eli standing in the boys’ dorm room._

**Eli:** Everything has been moving so quickly as of late… The school year is over halfway finished, but it feels like barely any time has passed… I know that it hasn’t been long since we met, but… I’ll miss you when this conflict is over.

_You say that You feel the same._

**Eli:** I’m glad my feelings are reciprocated, Professor.

_You move on, encountering Quinn and Grey in the Ashen Wolves classroom._

**Grey:** I’m worried about the spreading influence of Malice… I get the feeling you think the same. 

**Quinn:** I do… They’ve been growing so quickly in so little time. It’s rather concerning.

 **Grey:** I don’t know what their aim is meant to be, but they seem intent on accomplishing it.

 **Quinn:** Here’s to hoping that they are stopped sooner rather than later.

 **Grey:** Only time will tell how this plays out, it seems.

 **Quinn:** You speak the unfortunate truth…

_You head to the Pagan Altar, seeing Taiyin and Saias together._

**Taiyin:** You’ve seemed rather nervous ever since the idea of the smuggling ring has come up.

 **Saias:** I suppose it’s just a bit too serious a reminder of things I’d much rather forget.

 **Taiyin:** I’m sorry that it’s bothering you, Saias… Is there anything that I can do to help?

 **Saias:** I don’t think I can come up with anything, but… I still appreciate the gesture.

 **Taiyin:** You wound up in an illegal tournament fighting ring, didn’t you?

 **Saias:** Yeah… The dark dealings of the Canis Mafia are too serious a reminder of that.

 **Taiyin:** I’m sorry… Here’s to hoping this all ends soon.

_After You finish looking around Abyss, You head back to the surface to continue looking around the monastery._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back on this stuff heck yeah
> 
> -Digital


	5. Chapter Eight: Echoes of Crescent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra monastery dialogue for the Ashen Wolves set in Chapter Eight: Echoes of Crescent.

_You descend into Abyss while exploring the monastery. You begin to look around to see if You can find any of the Ashen Wolves._

_You start by entering the library. You see Ansel speaking with Magnus inside._

**Ansel:** Malice is everywhere these days… I wonder where they came from. Maybe some books here will have ideas.

 **Magnus:** You act as if I haven’t already searched everything here for answers. Are you underestimating me?

 **Ansel:** No! I was only saying so because I’ve already checked everything, and I wanted to make sure--

 **Magnus:** Don’t lie to me. You’re just as clueless as everyone else down here is.

 **Ansel:** You can be so childish.

 **Magnus:** Those words lose weight when they come from you, Professor.

 **Ansel:** What an attitude…

_You head to the Wilting Rose Inn next, encountering Tsubasa inside._

**Tsubasa:** You know, I’ve heard of underground criminal organizations before, but nothing has ever been as expansive as Malice. I mean, there’s Bazler’s ring, then you need to factor in the mafia led by Wenlock Columbus, but… Neither of those are as large of a conspiracy as Malice, and that really says a lot about what we’re dealing with here.

_You move to Burrow Street next, seeing Gabriel standing alone._

**Gabriel:** I’m honestly surprised that nothing has happened since the invasion of Abyss a few months ago… There’s more objects of value down here than just the Chalice, but now that it’s not here anymore, people have stopped sniffing around. Granted, I’m not complaining, but… I don’t know. It’s weird.

_You run into Saias and Grey next._

**Saias:** I heard that there’s a ball next moon here at the monastery… It’s been almost a thousand years since the monastery was established, so the followers of Seiros are celebrating.

 **Grey:** I’ve never been one for fancy parties, but perhaps this one will be an exception.

 **Saias:** I wonder if we’re even allowed to go.

 **Grey:** I should hope so. Living under the church had better have extra benefits aside from avoiding everybody else on this heaven-forsaken continent. If not, I need to file a formal complaint or something.

_You move next to Chrysalis Row. You encounter Taiyin and Quinn talking in the girls’ dorm room._

**Taiyin:** The White Heron Cup is steadily approaching… I’m excited to see what happens.

 **Quinn:** That would be the monastery’s dance competition, yes?

 **Taiyin:** Exactly. It’s always nice to hear about… I’ve never been to see it, but it could be a nice way to unwind after all that has happened.

 **Quinn:** I do not know if going to watch would be the best idea, but… I suppose that we’ll have to see what happens.

 **Taiyin:** That means you’re considering it, and that’s all that matters to me right now!

_You head for the Ashen Wolves classroom. Inside, You run into Ernst._

**Ernst:** The events of this year have truly been intriguing, wouldn’t you say? Even if a lot has happened, you cannot deny that it’s interesting. I’ve been doing more research on the side, and I can’t help but wonder how these arcane powers the members of Malice have function… It seems I still have more reading in my future!

_You go to the Pagan Altar, seeing Eli standing in front of it._

**Eli:** I must say, the students of the monastery are lucky to have you, Professor. I’ve heard that you have done a lot for them this year, and I’m positive that they all appreciate your contributions.

_You thank Eli for saying such._

**Eli:** You’re welcome… I guess I’ve just been thinking a lot lately about how bad things are happening, but… There’s still hope. Thank you for offering that hope to someone, Professor. It might not show, but… It means a lot to many people.

_You finish your conversation with Eli. After You finish looking around Abyss, You head back to the surface to continue looking around the monastery._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra dialogue is neat
> 
> -Digital


	6. Chapter Nine: Divine Salvation I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra monastery dialogue for the Ashen Wolves set in Chapter Nine: Divine Salvation's first part.

_You descend into Abyss while exploring the monastery. You begin to look around to see if You can find any of the Ashen Wolves._

_You head to the library first, running into Ernst once there._

**Ernst:** It’s so strange how everyone can grow so excited over something like a ball when peril seems to be imminent… I suppose I’ve never been fond of parties, so it’s natural that I would be rather hesitant… Others seem eager to attend, and if the rest of the Ashen Wolves are… Perhaps I’ll have to put in an appearance as well.

_You leave the library and head to the Wilting Rose Inn. You see Ansel inside and approach them._

**Ansel:** A party? I don’t know if that’s the best idea given what has been happening as of late, but perhaps it could be fun… I’ll have to do my best to keep these rowdy kids under control. Who knows what they’ll do if they sneak out to enjoy the festivities? Chaos could ensue. Imagine!

_You approach Saias, who is also inside of the tavern, next._

**Saias:** I’ve been rather tense ever since last month… It feels like we’re just getting closer to doom, but people still find it in them to be festive… I don’t understand it in the slightest, but I suppose that it doesn’t hurt to find some light within the darkness… Maybe I could try it sometime…

_You head to Burrow Street, running into Grey next._

**Grey:** Even if most people of Abyss don’t go to the parties at this time of year, you can still feel everyone get happier. The tension in the air seems to greatly lessen when the parties roll around. Things up there do have an impact on what goes on down here, and to pretend that isn’t the case would be foolish.

_You walk up to Gabriel soon afterwards._

**Gabriel:** I’ve been to the ball a few times since I’ve been living in Abyss all my life. I’ve always had fun, even if it can get to be a bit loud. It’s nice to see people enjoying themselves without a care in the world. It’s a way to step away from the suffering of the rest of the world, I suppose.

_You approach the final person on Burrow Street, Magnus, next._

**Magnus:** I don’t understand how these fools can be so excited for a party… We’re on the brink of disaster, but they insist on celebrating? I’ve never understood that mindset… Oh, well. I suppose that people will continue on as they were, regardless of how illogical it may be.

_You go to Chrysalis Row, finding Quinn in the scrap room._

**Quinn:** The festivities are rather memorable as far as I have heard. I believe that they will serve us well. Even if we don’t wind up going ourselves, others will have their spirits lifted, and any small help to our general morale will go a long way… The people of Abyss deserve this.

_You head to the girls’ dorm room next, running into Taiyin once You arrive._

**Taiyin:** I’ve always wondered what a party like this would be like. I haven’t been to one before, but I think it would be a nice experience to have. Music, singing, dancing, food, talking… It sounds rather nice, but I’m not sure how it will play out. Here’s to hoping it all goes well!

_You go to the Ashen Wolves classroom after finishing up on Chrysalis Row. There, You run into Eli._

**Eli:** The rest of the Ashen Wolves seem to fall into one of two categories… They’re very excited for the party or don’t know why it’s happening… I find myself in the former category. It’s good to take a deep breath and relax every once in a while, you know? I hope this doesn’t go wrong. We deserve to enjoy ourselves for once given all that’s happened!

_You finally head to the Pagan Altar, seeing Tsubasa in the small room upon arriving._

**Tsubasa:** Imagine how many people will be at the monastery for this ball… People are forgetting about everything else in favor of imagining how this party is going to go. I don’t understand how they can do it, but perhaps I’m simply on the tense side. I have been told before that I need to relax… Maybe this is what everyone was talking about when they said that.

_After You finish looking around Abyss, You head back to the surface to continue looking around the monastery._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck yeah this is neat
> 
> -Digital


	7. Chapter Nine: Divine Salvation II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra monastery dialogue for the Ashen Wolves set in Chapter Nine: Divine Salvation's second part.

_You begin to think about who You might invite to attend the White Heron Cup. You decide to approach one of the Ashen Wolves to ask, and You find Ernst first_

**Ernst:** You’re getting ready for the White Heron Cup, yes? Have you decided on a representative?

_If You ask him to compete, this dialogue plays out._

**Ernst:** M-Me? I don’t know… But alright. 

_If You do not ask him to compete, this dialogue plays out._

**Ernst:** Thank the goddess… I don’t know what I would have done if you had said yes.

_You find Grey next._

**Grey:** So, the White Heron Cup is coming up… What’s your plan there?

_If You ask him to compete, this dialogue plays out._

**Grey:** Me? Alright… Your mistake.

_If You do not ask him to compete, this dialogue plays out._

**Grey:** You definitely went the right direction there.

_You find Saias next._

**Saias:** How is your search for a White Heron Cup competitor coming along?

_If You ask him to compete, this dialogue plays out._

**Saias:** Me? Okay… If you say so… 

_If You do not ask him to compete, this dialogue plays out._

**Saias:** Good luck finding someone. 

_You find Magnus next._

**Magnus:** Have you found a competitor for that dance competition? Please don’t pick me. 

_If You ask him to compete, this dialogue plays out._

**Magnus:** What did I just say? Oh, fine… 

_If You do not ask him to compete, this dialogue plays out._

**Magnus:** Thank you. 

_You find Taiyin next._

**Taiyin:** You’re trying to find someone for the White Heron Cup, aren’t you? I suppose it could be fun… 

_If You ask her to compete, this dialogue plays out._

**Taiyin:** Thanks, Professor. I’ll do my best to win!

_If You do not ask her to compete, this dialogue plays out._

**Taiyin:** I suppose it is up to you… Good luck finding someone. 

_You find Gabriel next._

**Gabriel:** You’re trying to find someone for the White Heron Cup, right? I hope your search is going well. 

_If You ask him to compete, this dialogue plays out._

**Gabriel:** You want me? Okay. I’ll try my best.

_If You do not ask him to compete, this dialogue plays out._

**Gabriel:** Good luck on finding someone, Professor. 

_After selecting your representative, You will have the chance to practice dancing with them. If You choose to practice, the participant’s charm will rise by five points afterwards._

_If Ernst is selected for the White Heron Cup, this dialogue plays out._

**Ernst:** Practice would make me more effective, you know… 

_If You decide to practice, this dialogue plays out afterwards._

**Ernst:** Thank you for the help, Professor. 

_If You decide not to practice, this dialogue plays out._

**Ernst:** An interesting decision… 

_If Grey is selected for the White Heron Cup, this dialogue plays out._

**Grey:** Maybe we should practice before this. 

_If You decide to practice, this dialogue plays out afterwards._

**Grey:** I enjoyed that more than I expected to. 

_If You decide not to practice, this dialogue plays out._

**Grey:** I’ll trust your judgement. 

_If Saias is selected for the White Heron Cup, this dialogue plays out._

**Saias:** Should we prepare for the contest?

_If You decide to practice, this dialogue plays out afterwards._

**Saias:** Thanks… I think that will help. 

_If You decide not to practice, this dialogue plays out._

**Saias:** Alright… Whatever you say… 

_If Magnus is selected for the White Heron Cup, this dialogue plays out._

**Magnus:** If you’re going to make me do this, we should make sure we don’t fail. 

_If You decide to practice, this dialogue plays out afterwards._

**Magnus:** That’s something, I guess.

_If You decide not to practice, this dialogue plays out._

**Magnus:** You’re making a huge mistake.

_If Taiyin is selected for the White Heron Cup, this dialogue plays out._

**Taiyin:** Why don’t we go and practice for this thing?

_If You decide to practice, this dialogue plays out afterwards._

**Taiyin:** That was a lot of fun! Thanks, Professor!

_If You decide not to practice, this dialogue plays out._

**Taiyin:** Alright. I’m sure that we’ll win either way!

_If Gabriel is selected for the White Heron Cup, this dialogue plays out._

**Gabriel:** Maybe we should go and practice for the competition. 

_If You decide to practice, this dialogue plays out afterwards._

**Gabriel:** That rehearsal went rather well. 

_If You decide not to practice, this dialogue plays out._

**Gabriel:** Okay, Professor. If you think this is best, I’ll trust you. 

_The night of the White Heron Cup arrives. You go to the reception hall to watch._

**Roy:** Greetings, everyone! Welcome to the White Heron Cup! The annual dance competition has arrived once more. Three judges will watch the performers. I will be the first. Second, we have the one and only… Derric! Third and finally, Adrian will watch everyone! We will judge everyone impartially and fairly. With that said, send your representatives forward!

_The three contestants step forward._

**Roy:** And… Begin!

_The contestants begin to dance._

**Roy:** That’s all! It’s time for the judges to say what they think! Derric, you go first!

_If the Black Eagles competitor has the highest charm, Derric will say the following._

**Derric:** My vote goes to the Black Eagles. I loved watching your performance.

_If the Blue Lions competitor has the highest charm, Derric will say the following._

**Derric:** My vote goes to the Blue Lions. You did amazing out there.

_If the Golden Deer competitor has the highest charm, Derric will say the following._

**Derric:** My vote goes to the Golden Deer. Incredible job!

_If the Black Eagles competitor has the highest charm, Adrian will say the following._

**Adrian:** I vote for the Black Eagles. I’m amazed for sure.

_If the Blue Lions competitor has the highest charm, Adrian will say the following._

**Adrian:** I vote for the Blue Lions. I loved everything about that show.

_If the Golden Deer competitor has the highest charm, Adrian will say the following._

**Adrian:** I vote for the Golden Deer. I’m still in awe.

_If the Black Eagles competitor has the highest charm, Roy will say the following._

**Roy:** Factoring in my opinion, our winner is… The Black Eagles!

_If the Blue Lions competitor has the highest charm, Roy will say the following._

**Roy:** Factoring in my opinion, our winner is… The Blue Lions!

_If the Golden Deer competitor has the highest charm, Roy will say the following._

**Roy:** Factoring in my opinion, our winner is… The Golden Deer!

_The student who won will say their line below while all others remain silent. Note that if the player chose Callisto, Kyle, or Adeline, their victory is guaranteed no matter what. If none of them are entered by the player, the victory is dependent on who has the highest charm. Their victory is not guaranteed if they are rivals for the competition. After time skip, regardless of who wins, Callisto, Kyle, and Adeline will return in the dancer class by default._

**Ernst:** An unexpected victory, but a victory nonetheless. 

**Grey:** Hm… I suppose some surprises are nicer than expected. 

**Saias:** I… I don’t know what to say… 

**Magnus:** Maybe I was wrong to find the professor foolish for selecting me… 

**Taiyin:** Yes! How amazing!

 **Gabriel:** Nice. I’m glad my efforts were not in vain. 

_After the student speaks, Roy will say the following._

**Roy:** Have a nice night everyone! I hope you all enjoyed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed this after turning an entire episode into a script format oops
> 
> -Digital


	8. Chapter Ten: Artificial Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra monastery dialogue for the Ashen Wolves set in Chapter Ten: Artificial Strength.

_You descend into Abyss while exploring the monastery. You begin to look around to see if You can find any of the Ashen Wolves._

_You move to the library first, seeing Magnus and Ernst engaged in conversation there._

**Ernst:** I suppose that there were a few unresolved questions when it came to the mysterious mages who kidnapped Florence and Herwig.

 **Magnus:** I can’t help but wonder… What exactly did they find out all those months ago…?

 **Ernst:** Please don’t be tempted by the idea of finding forbidden knowledge, Magnus.

 **Magnus:** I can be tempted by whatever I want, Ernst. Don’t bother policing me.

 **Ernst:** Why am I not surprised by that reaction…?

_You walk to the Wilting Rose Inn next, running into Gabriel and Grey speaking once You arrive._

**Gabriel:** Everyone really seemed to have a good time after the ball last month.

 **Grey:** It’s been a long time since I’ve seen the people of Abyss so festive… How refreshing.

 **Gabriel:** Given how dark everything has been as of late, I suppose it’s natural they’d be excited.

 **Grey:** They weren’t the only ones. The Ashen Wolves were just as hyped up with the party.

 **Gabriel:** Maybe the church will have to host festivities like that more often…

 **Grey:** Surprisingly, I won’t be one to object to that.

_You go to Burrow Street next, running into Tsubasa once there._

**Tsubasa:** I can’t help but wonder where this month is going to lead us… Obviously, the mages are the main target, but who’s to say if it will actually turn out that way? I have a bad feeling about all this. I suggest staying on your toes to make sure that nothing goes too wrong.

_You thank Tsubasa for the advice and walk further down the street. You see Taiyin nearby and decide to approach her._

**Taiyin:** I think I’m still feeling the happiness from the party last month! I wound up having a lot more fun than I ever could have expected. I know I should be focusing on the mission right now, but… I can’t help it! It can’t hurt too much to have a little bit of fun every once in a while.

_You head to Chrysalis Row next, seeing Saias standing out in the hallway._

**Saias:** I’ve been wondering about these mages ever since they went missing… As soon as the battle ended, any traces of them disappeared. I’m glad that they’re gone, don’t get me wrong, but… I don’t know. I guess it just gives me a bad feeling. Here’s to hoping this mission goes well.

_You head to the Ashen Wolves classroom, finding Ansel inside._

**Ansel:** I bet those mages have a lot of information at their disposal given what they did a few moons ago… It would be interesting to see what they’ve been up to, but I don’t think they’ll be willing to forfeit what they’ve learned. What a shame! It seems I’ll just have to figure out how to wrestle it out of them myself!

_You move to the Pagan Altar next. Eli and Quinn are chatting when You enter._

**Eli:** The year is drawing to an end… Only a few moons remain of classes… It’s odd to think of.

 **Quinn:** Everyone else will be moving out and moving on, but… Abyss will stay the same.

 **Eli:** I hope that everyone up there knows they’re welcome here if they want to stay.

 **Quinn:** You’re incredibly kind to extend such an offer to them, Eli.

 **Eli:** It’s the least they deserve. I think it’s a gesture that some of them will appreciate hearing about.

 **Quinn:** I know I appreciate it… It’s good to see that there’s still good in the world.

 **Eli:** Thanks, Quinn.

 **Quinn:** You’re welcome.

_After You finish looking around Abyss, You head back to the surface to continue looking around the monastery._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra dialogue is pretty cool huh
> 
> -Digital


	9. Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra monastery dialogue for the Ashen Wolves set in Chapter Eleven: Betrayal from Peace.

_You descend into Abyss while exploring the monastery. You begin to look around to see if You can find any of the Ashen Wolves._

_You go to the library first. You encounter Quinn speaking with Eli inside._

**Quinn:** This is the last official mission of the class for the school year, if I recall correctly.

 **Eli:** Soon, they’ll be gone, as much as I hate to say it… I wonder what next year’s class will be like.

 **Quinn:** I doubt that we’ll connect with them the way that we were able to reach out to this class.

 **Eli:** Yeah. Most classes don’t know that Abyss exists, and it’s even rarer that they actually want to come down here…

 **Quinn:** In that way, I’m going to miss them… At least we’ll still have each other though, right?

 **Eli:** Yeah, and that’s what matters most at the end of the day. The Ashen Wolves will remain united forever.

_You move towards the Wilting Rose Inn. You encounter Tsubasa inside._

**Tsubasa:** I heard that another noble from the Empire is rebelling. I’m not surprised, as much as I hate to say it. Everyone hates the emperor, and they’ll do anything to break away from his grasp, no matter how many deaths it leads to. I wonder if any nobles out there still want to keep the common people safe.

_You run into Saias inside the tavern next._

**Saias:** Another noble is rebelling… I’m worried, honestly. What if this is an indication of something larger to come? I’m trying not to overthink it, but it’s hard not to, given how everything seems to be going downhill. I just hope that not too many people die in the process of the rebellion…

_You head out to Burrow Street next, seeing Magnus on the road._

**Magnus:** These nobles are utter fools. I don’t know what they aim to accomplish, but they’re failing their basic jobs. Why am I not surprised? It seems that very few members of the human race are actually capable of thinking with common sense. If the goddess wiped us all out, I wouldn’t object.

_You run into Gabriel next._

**Gabriel:** I’m pretty happy that I grew up in Abyss so that I was out of the reach of all these corrupt nobles… Many people are showing their true colors this year. I wonder why everything is happening so quickly… I’m sure that there’s a reason for it, but I don’t like it in the slightest.

_You go to Chrysalis Row next. You see Grey in the boys’ dorm room._

**Grey:** Unfortunately, I’ve always kept up to date with nobles acting out. I suppose you could call it a hobby of mine, though I doubt it’s really a good thing. More nobles have been acting out this year than ever before. Part of me believes that this is part of a larger scheme, and if it is, we could all be in trouble.

_In the hallway on the way to the Ashen Wolves classroom, You see Taiyin._

**Taiyin:** I’ve never understood the nobility. They’re given a little bit of power, and they go completely overboard with trying to control everything. Isn’t that ridiculous? If they could just calm down for a moment, maybe we wouldn’t find ourselves wrapped up in so many problems… Unfortunately, I doubt that’s going to be happening anytime soon.

_In the Ashen Wolves classroom, You see Ansel standing alone._

**Ansel:** I’ve been doing all that I can to teach the students what I know before graduation. They’ll still be here in Abyss, but I want to feel like I’ve accomplished at least something. We’ve come a long way in this past year, and we deserve a physical manifestation of our progress after all that we’ve gone through.

_You move to the Pagan Altar last, running into Ernst once You arrive._

**Ernst:** It’s so hard to find time for my own research in between classes and all of the battles that have taken place recently… I wish I was able to make more progress in these past few moons, but I suppose nothing can be done about it. That just means I’ll have to crack down even more once this school year comes to a close.

_After You finish looking around Abyss, You head back to the surface to continue looking around the monastery._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted the casting call for my fan dub of Appmon today and I feel so productive heck yeah
> 
> -Digital


	10. Chapter Twelve: Ripped from Bliss I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra monastery dialogue for the Ashen Wolves set in Chapter Twelve: Ripped from Bliss' first part.

_You descend into Abyss while exploring the monastery. You begin to look around to see if You can find any of the Ashen Wolves._

_You go to the library and see Ansel chatting with Magnus there._

**Ansel:** The school year has finally drawn to a close for those up there… Heh. It’s time for more studies than ever down here though! Abyss never rests.

 **Magnus:** That’s one way that we assert our superiority over the people who dwell above us. We’re ultimately far more successful than they ever will be.

 **Ansel:** It’s been another year, but you’re still just the same as you were the day that we met all that time ago… Some things never change.

 **Magnus:** Brilliance doesn’t need to change. I know that I’m great as I am, and changing it would be pointless.

 **Ansel:** Well said.

_You go to the Wilting Rose Inn next, finding Saias inside._

**Saias:** I can’t believe that another year has already gone by… Maybe it’s just me, but it seems like it’s passed so quickly. Maybe it’s because we actually had contact with people up on the surface. We aren’t used to that down here, so it could have distorted our view of time… How strange to think of.

_You head out to Burrow Street, running into Gabriel once there._

**Gabriel:** Call it a gut instinct, but I feel as if something bad is going to happen soon. We’re all growing too comfortable. Something is coming, and we’re all falling into a false sense of security with graduation coming soon. Stay on your toes, Professor. I don’t want anything happening to you.

_You move onto the next person on Burrow Street, Grey, soon afterwards._

**Grey:** Now that the year is over, your fate is your decision… I wonder what you’ll decide to do. No matter what your choice may be, I can assure you that the people of Abyss support you fully. After all, we owe you for what you did earlier this year. You’re welcome to stay here if you wish, but I get the feeling you’re meant for greener pastures.

_You head to Chrysalis Row. You find Ernst speaking with Tsubasa in the hallway there._

**Ernst:** I have to say that this year has been rather productive for us all… Think of how far we have come.

 **Tsubasa:** We’ve taken great strides, it seems… This year saw the best communication between Abyss and the surface in years. If that isn’t impressive, I don’t know what is.

 **Ernst:** Exactly. Even if there were many low points this past year, I’m excited to see what next year will bring us if we made so much progress these past twelve moons. Progress is incredible.

 **Tsubasa:** You’re far more excited about this than I expected you to be, but I guess I shouldn’t be surprised… The passage of time makes us all feel weird.

_You move to the Ashen Wolves classroom, finding Taiyin inside._

**Taiyin:** You know, I’m going to miss you after this year ends… I mean, I assume that you’re going to head out to do other things since this was only a temporary gig for you. Please come back to visit at some point. It’s not like any of us are going anywhere, so we would gladly see you again.

_You tell Taiyin that You intend to return before shifting your attention to the next person in the room, Quinn._

**Quinn:** A year ago, you couldn’t remember much about yourself, but now… You have come rather far, Professor. I may not have been in your life when this all began, but I still must congratulate you on this progress.

_You thank Quinn for her words._

**Quinn:** It is my pleasure. Be sure to stay safe out there. Times are dangerous now, and it would do you no good to fall now.

_You move on to the Pagan Altar at last, finding Eli there._

**Eli:** Professor… Thank you for all that you have done for Abyss in the past year. We’ve made great progress since you came down here for the first time, and it’s amazing to think about. I’m going to miss you in the future, but I’m glad that we got to know each other. Go out there and knock them out!

_You smile to Eli once your conversation draws to a conclusion. After You finish looking around Abyss, You head back to the surface to continue looking around the monastery._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twelve really did hit different huh
> 
> -Digital


	11. Chapter Twelve: Ripped from Bliss II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra monastery dialogue for the Ashen Wolves set in Chapter Twelve: Ripped from Bliss' second part.

_You descend into Abyss while exploring the monastery. You begin to look around to see if You can find any of the Ashen Wolves._

_You go to the library and see two people inside. You approach Ernst first._

**Ernst:** I can’t believe it… The emperor of the Adrestian Empire is dead. I don’t know who could have killed him, even if there were many out there who wanted to. He was far from popular, as I’m sure you know… He was already old, but… I suppose I thought he was invincible in a way.

_You move to the next person in the library, Magnus._

**Magnus:** I’ve never liked the emperor, to be perfectly honest. Not many people down here do like him. If you ask me, he had it coming to him after spending years doing nothing but walking all over people. I doubt I’m the only one who thinks that. You can’t help but agree with me due to my brilliance.

_You leave the library and head to the Wilting Rose Inn. You see Gabriel standing inside._

**Gabriel:** I don’t know what else to say other than… I’m shocked. Hendrix von Faixnoye has been ruling for longer than anyone down here can remember. He’s almost as ancient as the ground itself… Who would have expected a fall to stop him? I certainly didn’t see it coming.

_You head to Burrow Street, finding Taiyin there._

**Taiyin:** I have a bad feeling about this… The emperor dying is going to put the nation at risk, and things are bad enough as it is with all that’s happened involving Malice. What if they use this as a chance to plan a takeover? Then we’d all be doomed… Oh, just thinking about it makes me sick.

_You walk further down Burrow Street, encountering Grey nearby._

**Grey:** I wasn’t ever a fan of the emperor, but I still didn’t expect this. I knew he was going to die eventually, but… It all came out of nowhere. Somebody appeared and probably pushed him out the window, and here we are. It’s so sudden. Nobody could have forecasted a shift like this.

_You go to Chrysalis Row, seeing Saias standing in the hallway there._

**Saias:** I can’t believe it… Graduation is right around the corner, and everybody seemed to be hopeful for the future, even if we were a bit worried. Now… There’s not really hope for anyone. Somebody managed to murder a man thought to be unkillable. That’s frightening even for those who despised him.

_You walk further down Chrysalis Row and run into Ansel._

**Ansel:** The emperor’s dead… No matter how many times I say it, the words never seem to make sense. I bet Malice is involved. How could they not be responsible for something like this? It just has to be them… I may not have any proof, but I’m sure I’ll find some! It’s just a matter of time!

_You go to the Ashen Wolves classroom, finding two people inside. First, You approach Quinn._

**Quinn:** Truly, I’m at a loss for words… I heard nothing but negative things about the emperor since arriving on this continent, and many believed that he would simply never die, but… Here we are. He seemed to be the one pillar of security in these trying times, as horrible as he was… But now, none of the nations have official rulers anymore.

_You approach Eli next._

**Eli:** Faerghus’ king was killed nearly twenty years ago. The leading duke of the Alliance went missing a few years ago just before the Stomm massacre. Now… The emperor is dead. That means all the house leaders will be rising to power after the year ends… Who saw that coming?

_You go to the Pagan Altar last, finding Tsubasa there._

**Tsubasa:** I can’t believe he finally died… I wonder if it was an assassin. There were many bounties on his head, you know. Barely anybody alive actually liked the man. It wouldn’t surprise me if this was deliberate… Maybe it’s part of a larger scheme. Who can say for sure? Only time will tell.

_After You finish looking around Abyss, You head back to the surface to continue looking around the monastery._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the finale of chapter twelve is left oh my
> 
> -Digital


	12. Chapter Twelve: Ripped from Bliss III (Ashen Wolves)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make the choice to follow Eli back to Abyss, but disaster strikes soon after...

_On the day of graduation, You wake up rather early. Seraphine appears behind You, a sad smile on her face._

**Seraphine:** This is it… This is one of the last times we’re going to be able to see your students. They’re finally ready to go out and make their own world.

_You nod sadly and start to walk up to the audience chamber. When You arrive, You see Aisa and Cordelia standing with the three house leaders. No other people are present._

**Aisa:** Today is the day.

 **Cordelia:** All of our kids are going to be heading out and graduating soon… How incredible.

 **Eli:** It’s finally arrived…

 **Chris:** This year went by so fast… I’m going to miss this place.

 **Magnolia:** I’ve really grown a lot here. I hope I can take that growth and utilize it when I become the queen of Faerghus.

 **Raithius:** It’s unfortunate that we’re going while Malice is still out there, but… I still think we’ve done a lot this year.

 **Aisa:** Professor, the time has come for you to choose your own path. The future is yours to make. 

**Cordelia:** Any one of us would be happy to have you as part of our company.

 **Chris:** We know that you’ll make the choice that’s right for you.

 **Eli:** You’ve come rather far, and we’re all proud.

 **Magnolia:** We won’t judge you at all. Promise.

 **Raithius:** So, Professor… What will it be?

_You look at all of their expectant, waiting faces. In the end, your gaze lingers on Eli, and You realize that You wish to be with the Ashen Wolves. You voice this, confirming your allegiance when asked._

**Eli:** I’m glad that you’ve decided to stay with Abyss… We’re honored to have your guidance.

 **Aisa:** The graduation ceremony will be starting soon. We should go and get ready.

 **Cordelia:** I agree. We don’t want to keep those kids waiting for too long.

 **Raithius:** I’m ready as can be!

 **Magnolia:** The future is here already… How incredible.

 **Chris:** It doesn’t even feel real…

_You walk out of the audience chamber alongside Eli, leaving the other four behind to talk to each other._

**Eli:** I’m glad to hear that you’ve decided to stay here and help Abyss… You’ll still be able to contact the people you worked with at the church since we’ll be so close. We really are happy to have you. Abyss could always use more protectors, and you’re incredible at fighting.

_You thank him for the compliment._

**Eli:** I’m just telling you the truth. It’s been a while since someone like you has appeared in Abyss, and all of the Ashen Wolves appreciate you a lot.

_You tell him that You are happy to help._

**Eli:** You’ve really helped us out of many tough spots thanks to what you did to help us find the Chalice earlier in the year. We’re all going to be staying around for another year, so… It’s like you’ll be an unofficial Ashen Wolf too. Granted, we aren’t exactly a house, and you aren’t a full student, but… You know what I mean.

_You say that You are glad to join them._

**Eli:** I’m happy to hear it. Now, why don’t we go and see what graduation has in store for us?

_You watch Eli walk away as Seraphine appears._

**Seraphine:** The Ashen Wolves, huh… Your time as a teacher has come to a close, and now, you’ll be part of the Abyss guard. Times sure do change quickly.

_You nod and follow Eli when Seraphine vanishes. You cannot help but think about the future and what it could possibly bring as You help to prepare for the graduation ceremony._

_A few hours later, You find yourself sitting next to Eli in the courtyard of the Officers Academy where the graduation is taking place. You look over to him, and he flashes You a light smile._

**Eli:** This is the last time that you’re going to get to see your students all together like this… Even if you’re staying with us in Abyss, I think that you should enjoy this with the rest of your students. After all, they’re going to miss you just as much as we would if you were leaving.

_You nod to him before turning your attention towards the open space acting as a mock stage. Aisa is standing before the crowd, a small and serene smile on her features._

**Aisa:** Another year has come and gone at the Officers Academy… Another class has been taught and is ready to leave these cherished halls behind. The future awaits you all. You were invited here because you are the best and the brightest on the continent. It is your job to carve a fate for both yourself and those around you. Only you can say what you do with your future, so I implore you to enjoy it.

_Applause rises up from the crowd, and You join in on the clapping._

**Aisa:** I thank all of you for coming here today. It is time that we--

_Aisa is cut off when Cordelia runs in._

**Cordelia:** Lady Aisa!

 **Aisa:** What is it?

 **Cordelia:** There are soldiers from the Adrestian Empire surrounding the monastery! They’re going to attack!

 **Eli:** Wait… The Adrestian army?!

 **Aisa:** Students, you have one final mission. All knights and students are to take up arms immediately. Please… Do not get yourselves killed. I beg of you. Everyone else, evacuate the monastery. Stay safe. Please.

_The crowd erupts into chaos. You remain close to Eli._

**Eli:** We should grab our weapons as soon as possible. We have to do what we can to defend Abyss and the monastery!

_You follow after him as Seraphine appears._

**Seraphine:** Attackers from the Adrestian Empire? But Hendrix is dead, and Chris is here! How could somebody be invading the monastery?! I don’t get it, but I’m going to try and figure it out. You can count on that much.

_You nod your agreement, and Seraphine disappears. The world feels as if it is spinning around You, but You still manage to follow Eli and find a weapon._

**Eli:** Okay… The time has come for us to fight!

_You run after Eli to arrive outside the monastery alongside the other house leaders. Once there,You see many soldiers in the Adrestian Empire’s armor. There are too many to count, but You notice one figure standing at the front of the crowd._

**Chris:** Argades?!

 **Magnolia:** Who is that? How do you know him?

 **Chris:** Argades von Doroftie. He’s the heir of a minor house in the Adrestian Empire. But why is he here with all those soldiers?

 **Raithius:** Whatever his reason is, I doubt it’s anything good.

_You turn your attention to Argades._

**Argades:** Archbishop, I demand that you hand over the false emperor at once!

 **Aisa:** What is he talking about…?!

 **Cordelia:** If I had any ideas, I would have told you already.

 **Eli:** I-I don’t understand…

 **Chris:** False emperor…? Explain yourself at once!

 **Argades:** Garreg Mach Monastery is harboring the killer of the previous emperor, and I demand that she be handed over for execution!

 **Chris:** Me…? But Malice--

 **Argades:** Malice had nothing to do with this.

 **Chris:** What are you--

 **Argades:** I’m the leader of the Malice factions in the Adrestian Empire. If one of my men had killed that coward, I would know about it.

 **Magnolia:** The leader of Malice?!

 **Raithius:** But only in the Adrestian Empire… There are multiple leaders.

 **Argades:** Give me what I want immediately, and if you dare to defy me, this monastery will be swallowed up by my forces within the next day!

 **Eli:** N-No way…

 **Cordelia:** Lady Aisa, what do we do?!

 **Aisa:** I…

 **Argades:** The choice is yours, Archbishop. Surrender or be destroyed. My forces far outnumber yours, and you will lose this battle.

 **Chris:** Those aren’t just Malice forces… That’s the entire damn Adrestian army!

 **Magnolia:** How could he have done all this so quickly…?

 **Raithius:** He’s a lot more influential than he let on.

 **Cordelia:** Lady Aisa, we’re all ready to fight if you think that would be best.

 **Aisa:** We have no choice… To arms, everyone!

_You ready your weapons and follow Eli to where the other Ashen Wolves are positioned. The map is filled with enemies from the Adrestian Empire and Malice, and your forces are clearly outnumbered. All recruited characters are together and are required for this map. All fighters who have not been recruited are green units positioned near yours at the top of the map. The green units who are defeated will retreat using their retreat quotes from when they are playable. Aisa stands at the center of the top of the map with Cordelia stationed near her._

**Eli:** Even if we aren’t part of the ceremony, it seems that graduation is being postponed… I hate it already.

 **Quinn:** There are too many soldiers to count…

 **Grey:** I doubt this was a spontaneous invasion.

 **Gabriel:** In other words, you think somebody has been planning this.

 **Taiyin:** They must have been… I doubt a force that big could be pulled together so quickly.

 **Tsubasa:** Look. There are still more of them coming.

 **Saias:** If I had to guess, they must be from Malice.

 **Magnus:** We have to find a way to fight them off.

 **Ernst:** We don’t have any other options…

 **Ansel:** For the sake of Abyss and everyone else here, let’s get out there and fight our hardest!

 **Eli:** We have to do this! We must not die!

_The battle begins. The Ashen Wolves fight with a sense of experienced desperation, trying to push back the foes. Hopelessness is already starting to settle in, and despite everyone’s wishes to live, there is a common belief that surviving to the end of the fight is not guaranteed. The mission is to defend the tiles behind Aisa while keeping her and Cordelia alive for twelve turns. Argades is positioned at the bottom of the map surrounded by countless fighters, and it seems nearly impossible to break through his ranks. If Argades is defeated, the map ends early._

_If You initiate combat with Argades, this dialogue plays out._

**Argades:** You are a true fool for coming after me… It matters little though. I will run my blade through you regardless.

_If Chris initiates combat with Argades, this dialogue plays out._

**Chris:** False emperor…

 **Argades:** You know it to be true just as much as I do.

 **Chris:** …

 **Argades:** You have been living a lie, living the life that should have been given to another from the start!

 **Chris:** Argades--

 **Argades:** Shut up! Just die already, damn it!

_If Polly initiates combat with Argades, this dialogue plays out._

**Polly:** What do you know?

 **Argades:** What don’t I know is the real question here.

 **Polly:** You--

 **Argades:** I’m a lot smarter than you realize.

 **Polly:** You are making a mistake.

 **Argades:** By taking what is rightfully mine? Ha! Of course you would say that since you’re the princess’ lapdog!

 **Polly:** She will be a far better ruler than you could ever hope to be!

 **Argades:** She will not survive this battle! You will die just like her, so make your peace now!

_If Magnolia initiates combat with Argades, this dialogue plays out._

**Magnolia:** I don’t know who you are, but know that you won’t get away with this!

 **Argades:** Josefa… You know, a lot of people in Malice hate your father for what he did.

 **Magnolia:** I never said I agreed with what he did.

 **Argades:** If only they knew that… Perhaps your life could be spared then.

 **Magnolia:** What are you--

 **Argades:** Enough. I hope you’ve made peace with whatever god you pray to, because you’re going to meet them!

_If Raithius initiates combat with Argades, this dialogue plays out._

**Raithius:** I don’t know what you’re getting at here. Could you explain it for me?

 **Argades:** It’s none of your concern.

 **Raithius:** Touchy, aren’t we?

 **Argades:** Still your tongue! I’ve had enough of this!

 **Raithius:** What a coincidence! So have I!

 **Argades:** Die already!

_If anyone else initiates combat with Argades, this dialogue plays out._

**Argades:** Fighting me? Pathetic… You don’t stand a chance!

_If Argades is defeated, this dialogue plays out._

**Argades:** Fool… Don’t believe that this ends the battle!

_If the map ends without Argades being defeated, this dialogue plays out._

**Argades:** How stubborn you are… However, do not believe that this means you will succeed!

_Both options converge here._

**Argades:** I’ve had enough of this fighting. It grows tiresome. Swarm the monastery. Don’t let anyone get away. Kill them all!

_You remain near Eli as chaos breaks out. Soldiers seem to be running every which way._

**Aisa:** Everyone, run! Try to escape! Evacuate the monastery!

 **Eli:** We have to find a way out of here!

_You run alongside Eli, but You stop when You notice that You both are cornered._

**Eli:** Oh, goddess above… What do we do?

_You tell him to run._

**Eli:** What?!

_You volunteer to stay behind and cover for his escape._

**Eli:** I can’t abandon you! No way!

_You tell him that Abyss is counting on him, and that the people there cannot rely on him if he is dead._

**Eli:** B-But--

_You make it clear that You have made up your mind. Eli hesitates._

**Eli:** P-Please catch up with me… I’ll be waiting for you in Abyss. Don’t die, alright?

_You watch as Eli disappears into the crowd. You do your best to fight through the countless Malice soldiers around You, but You are being worn down. A figure appears behind You, though You are unable to see who it is. You hear a voice come from a man._

**???:** You have been a thorn in our side for far too long… It’s time for you to die!

_You feel a sharp pain in your back, and You know that You have been stabbed. Shock shows itself on your features._

**???:** Goodbye, Professor.

_The person behind You disappears. You stumble, hearing Seraphine’s voice in the back of your head._

**Seraphine:** Divine Pulse, I call upon your power! O Holy Sothis… Bring us salvation!

_The pain in your back vanishes, and your legs give out from beneath You. The ground beneath You has grown weak from the invasion, and You feel it crumble. A cry of surprise and fear forces itself from your mouth before your body goes limp, and your face goes to a resting position. You feel yourself falling before there is a flash of green light, and everything goes to black…_

**PART ONE: WHITE CLOUDS**

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOP WELL ISN'T THIS TEA
> 
> -Digital


	13. Chapter Twelve: Ripped from Bliss III (Golden Deer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra dialogue from the Golden Deer version of the battle segment of Chapter Twelve: Ripped from Bliss.

_On the day of graduation, You wake up rather early. Seraphine appears behind You, a sad smile on her face._

**Seraphine:** This is it… This is one of the last times we’re going to be able to see your students. They’re finally ready to go out and make their own world.

_You nod sadly and start to walk up to the audience chamber. When You arrive, You see Aisa and Cordelia standing with the three house leaders. No other people are present._

**Aisa:** Today is the day.

 **Cordelia:** All of our kids are going to be heading out and graduating soon… How incredible.

 **Eli:** It’s finally arrived…

 **Chris:** This year went by so fast… I’m going to miss this place.

 **Magnolia:** I’ve really grown a lot here. I hope I can take that growth and utilize it when I become the queen of Faerghus.

 **Raithius:** It’s unfortunate that we’re going while Malice is still out there, but… I still think we’ve done a lot this year.

 **Aisa:** Professor, the time has come for you to choose your own path. The future is yours to make. 

**Cordelia:** Any one of us would be happy to have you as part of our company.

 **Chris:** We know that you’ll make the choice that’s right for you.

 **Eli:** You’ve come rather far, and we’re all proud.

 **Magnolia:** We won’t judge you at all. Promise.

 **Raithius:** So, Professor… What will it be?

_You look at all of their expectant, waiting faces. In the end, your gaze lingers on Raithius, and You realize that You wish to be with the Golden Deer. You voice this, confirming your allegiance when asked._

**Raithius:** Welcome to the forces of Leicester, Professor. We’re glad to have you.

 **Aisa:** The graduation ceremony will be starting soon. We should go and get ready.

 **Cordelia:** I agree. We don’t want to keep those kids waiting for too long.

 **Eli:** I’m practically buzzing with anticipation!

 **Magnolia:** The future is here already… How incredible.

 **Chris:** It doesn’t even feel real…

_You walk out of the audience chamber alongside Raithius, leaving the other four behind to talk to each other._

**Raithius:** Professor, when we get back to Leicester, I’m going to do all I can to give you a high-ranking place among my forces. After all you’ve done for me, it’s only fair that I reward such with high praise.

_You thank him for such but say that You truly don’t need much._

**Raithius:** Oh, you aren’t getting off that easily. I know what you’re going to get, and you’re going to have to deal with it. Understood?

_You nod hesitantly._

**Raithius:** I’m glad we understand one another. Now, we should go and get ready for the graduation ceremony. You’re going to be sitting with the Golden Deer. I don’t think we’ll have time to officially explain to them that you’ll be coming along with us, but I bet they’ll get the picture when they see you around.

_You agree._

**Raithius:** Anyways, let’s get to it. It’s good to have you with me, Professor.

_You watch Raithius walk away as Seraphine appears._

**Seraphine:** The Golden Deer, huh… Your time as a teacher has come to a close, and now, you’ll be part of the Leicester army. Times sure do change quickly.

_You nod and follow Raithius when Seraphine vanishes. You cannot help but think about the future and what it could possibly bring as You help to prepare for the graduation ceremony._

_A few hours later, You find yourself sitting next to Raithius in the courtyard of the Officers Academy where the graduation is taking place. You look over to him, and he flashes You a grin._

**Raithius:** This is our last little song and dance as students… After the graduation ends, we can expect a large party to celebrate our achievements in the past year. I’m sure it’s going to be a lot of fun. After all, we want to leave this place behind with good memories. We’ll all look back on these times fondly for years, and this is our last chance to make something happen.

_You nod to him before turning your attention towards the open space acting as a mock stage. Aisa is standing before the crowd, a small and serene smile on her features._

**Aisa:** Another year has come and gone at the Officers Academy… Another class has been taught and is ready to leave these cherished halls behind. The future awaits you all. You were invited here because you are the best and the brightest on the continent. It is your job to carve a fate for both yourself and those around you. Only you can say what you do with your future, so I implore you to enjoy it.

_Applause rises up from the crowd, and You join in on the clapping._

**Aisa:** I thank all of you for coming here today. It is time that we--

_Aisa is cut off when Cordelia runs in._

**Cordelia:** Lady Aisa!

 **Aisa:** What is it?

 **Cordelia:** There are soldiers from the Adrestian Empire surrounding the monastery! They’re going to attack!

 **Raithius:** No… They can’t be serious… Right?

 **Aisa:** Students, you have one final mission. All knights and students are to take up arms immediately. Please… Do not get yourselves killed. I beg of you. Everyone else, evacuate the monastery. Stay safe. Please.

_The crowd erupts into chaos. You remain close to Raithius._

**Raithius:** Come on. We have to go and grab our weapons. Graduation was just postponed, and I’m not going to let these clowns get away with it.

_You follow after him as Seraphine appears._

**Seraphine:** Attackers from the Adrestian Empire? But Hendrix is dead, and Chris is here! How could somebody be invading the monastery?! I don’t get it, but I’m going to try and figure it out. You can count on that much.

_You nod your agreement, and Seraphine disappears. The world feels as if it is spinning around You, but You still manage to follow Raithius and find a weapon._

**Raithius:** Alright… It’s go time. Let’s defend the monastery that’s done so much for us already!

_You run after Raithius to arrive outside the monastery alongside the other house leaders. Once there,You see many soldiers in the Adrestian Empire’s armor. There are too many to count, but You notice one figure standing at the front of the crowd._

**Chris:** Argades?!

 **Magnolia:** Who is that? How do you know him?

 **Chris:** Argades von Doroftie. He’s the heir of a minor house in the Adrestian Empire. But why is he here with all those soldiers?

 **Raithius:** Whatever his reason is, I doubt it’s anything good.

_You turn your attention to Argades._

**Argades:** Archbishop, I demand that you hand over the false emperor at once!

 **Aisa:** What is he talking about…?!

 **Cordelia:** If I had any ideas, I would have told you already.

 **Eli:** I-I don’t understand…

 **Chris:** False emperor…? Explain yourself at once!

 **Argades:** Garreg Mach Monastery is harboring the killer of the previous emperor, and I demand that she be handed over for execution!

 **Chris:** Me…? But Malice--

 **Argades:** Malice had nothing to do with this.

 **Chris:** What are you--

 **Argades:** I’m the leader of the Malice factions in the Adrestian Empire. If one of my men had killed that coward, I would know about it.

 **Magnolia:** The leader of Malice?!

 **Raithius:** But only in the Adrestian Empire… There are multiple leaders.

 **Argades:** Give me what I want immediately, and if you dare to defy me, this monastery will be swallowed up by my forces within the next day!

 **Eli:** N-No way…

 **Cordelia:** Lady Aisa, what do we do?!

 **Aisa:** I…

 **Argades:** The choice is yours, Archbishop. Surrender or be destroyed. My forces far outnumber yours, and you will lose this battle.

 **Chris:** Those aren’t just Malice forces… That’s the entire damn Adrestian army!

 **Magnolia:** How could he have done all this so quickly…?

 **Raithius:** He’s a lot more influential than he let on.

 **Cordelia:** Lady Aisa, we’re all ready to fight if you think that would be best.

 **Aisa:** We have no choice… To arms, everyone!

_You ready your weapons and follow Raithius to where the other Golden Deer are positioned. The map is filled with enemies from the Adrestian Empire and Malice, and your forces are clearly outnumbered. All recruited characters are together and are required for this map. All fighters who have not been recruited are green units positioned near yours at the top of the map. The green units who are defeated will retreat using their retreat quotes from when they are playable. Aisa stands at the center of the top of the map with Cordelia stationed near her._

**Raithius:** It looks like that graduation ceremony is going to need to wait until after we take care of this.

 **Novalee:** If we can even win… Look at how many of them there are.

 **Cedric:** This has clearly been pending for a long time.

 **Sofia:** This was planned a long time ago.

 **Wolfgang:** Look on the horizon… There are more fighters from Malice coming this way.

 **William:** I bet they’re from the other forces of Malice.

 **Lev:** We can’t hope to win this…

 **Adeline:** What can we even do…?

 **Jill:** Fight. That’s our only option. If we surrendered, we’d all be murdered. We can’t go down without a fight.

 **Raithius:** Exactly. Get ready to fight, everyone! We can’t afford to be defeated here!

_The battle begins. The Golden Deer fight with a sense of experienced desperation, trying to push back the foes. Hopelessness is already starting to settle in, and despite everyone’s wishes to live, there is a common belief that surviving to the end of the fight is not guaranteed. The mission is to defend the tiles behind Aisa while keeping her and Cordelia alive for twelve turns. Argades is positioned at the bottom of the map surrounded by countless fighters, and it seems nearly impossible to break through his ranks. If Argades is defeated, the map ends early._

_If You initiate combat with Argades, this dialogue plays out._

**Argades:** You are a true fool for coming after me… It matters little though. I will run my blade through you regardless.

_If Chris initiates combat with Argades, this dialogue plays out._

**Chris:** False emperor…

 **Argades:** You know it to be true just as much as I do.

 **Chris:** …

 **Argades:** You have been living a lie, living the life that should have been given to another from the start!

 **Chris:** Argades--

 **Argades:** Shut up! Just die already, damn it!

_If Polly initiates combat with Argades, this dialogue plays out._

**Polly:** What do you know?

 **Argades:** What don’t I know is the real question here.

 **Polly:** You--

 **Argades:** I’m a lot smarter than you realize.

 **Polly:** You are making a mistake.

 **Argades:** By taking what is rightfully mine? Ha! Of course you would say that since you’re the princess’ lapdog!

 **Polly:** She will be a far better ruler than you could ever hope to be!

 **Argades:** She will not survive this battle! You will die just like her, so make your peace now!

_If Magnolia initiates combat with Argades, this dialogue plays out._

**Magnolia:** I don’t know who you are, but know that you won’t get away with this!

 **Argades:** Josefa… You know, a lot of people in Malice hate your father for what he did.

 **Magnolia:** I never said I agreed with what he did.

 **Argades:** If only they knew that… Perhaps your life could be spared then.

 **Magnolia:** What are you--

 **Argades:** Enough. I hope you’ve made peace with whatever god you pray to, because you’re going to meet them!

_If Raithius initiates combat with Argades, this dialogue plays out._

**Raithius:** I don’t know what you’re getting at here. Could you explain it for me?

 **Argades:** It’s none of your concern.

 **Raithius:** Touchy, aren’t we?

 **Argades:** Still your tongue! I’ve had enough of this!

 **Raithius:** What a coincidence! So have I!

 **Argades:** Die already!

_If anyone else initiates combat with Argades, this dialogue plays out._

**Argades:** Fighting me? Pathetic… You don’t stand a chance!

_If Argades is defeated, this dialogue plays out._

**Argades:** Fool… Don’t believe that this ends the battle!

_If the map ends without Argades being defeated, this dialogue plays out._

**Argades:** How stubborn you are… However, do not believe that this means you will succeed!

_Both options converge here._

**Argades:** I’ve had enough of this fighting. It grows tiresome. Swarm the monastery. Don’t let anyone get away. Kill them all!

_You remain near Raithius as chaos breaks out. Soldiers seem to be running every which way._

**Aisa:** Everyone, run! Try to escape! Evacuate the monastery!

 **Raithius:** You heard her. We have to get out of here. Follow me!

_You run alongside Raithius, but You stop when You notice that You both are cornered._

**Raithius:** Damn it, we’re stuck! What do we do?!

_You tell him to run._

**Raithius:** What?!

_You volunteer to stay behind and cover for his escape._

**Raithius:** I can’t just leave you behind like this!

_You tell him that he is the future leader of Leicester, and he has to escape for the future of his nation._

**Raithius:** But--

_You make it clear that You have made up your mind. Raithius hesitates._

**Raithius:** I… I understand, Professor… I will be awaiting your arrival in Deirdru.

_You watch as Raithius disappears into the crowd. You do your best to fight through the countless Malice soldiers around You, but You are being worn down. A figure appears behind You, though You are unable to see who it is. You hear a voice come from a man._

**???:** You have been a thorn in our side for far too long… It’s time for you to die!

_You feel a sharp pain in your back, and You know that You have been stabbed. Shock shows itself on your features._

**???:** Goodbye, Professor.

_The person behind You disappears. You stumble, hearing Seraphine’s voice in the back of your head._

**Seraphine:** Divine Pulse, I call upon your power! O Holy Sothis… Bring us salvation!

_The pain in your back vanishes, and your legs give out from beneath You. The ground beneath You has grown weak from the invasion, and You feel it crumble. A cry of surprise and fear forces itself from your mouth before your body goes limp, and your face goes to a resting position. You feel yourself falling before there is a flash of green light, and everything goes to black…_

**PART ONE: WHITE CLOUDS**

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twelve is neat
> 
> Will post the other versions of this with Ashen Wolves dialogue as they come out with the main story
> 
> -Digital


	14. Chapter Twelve: Ripped from Bliss III (Blue Lions)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make the choice to follow Magnolia back to the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, but disaster strikes soon after...

_On the day of graduation, You wake up rather early. Seraphine appears behind You, a sad smile on her face._

**Seraphine:** This is it… This is one of the last times we’re going to be able to see your students. They’re finally ready to go out and make their own world.

_You nod sadly and start to walk up to the audience chamber. When You arrive, You see Aisa and Cordelia standing with the three house leaders. No other people are present._

**Aisa:** Today is the day.

 **Cordelia:** All of our kids are going to be heading out and graduating soon… How incredible.

 **Eli:** It’s finally arrived…

 **Chris:** This year went by so fast… I’m going to miss this place.

 **Magnolia:** I’ve really grown a lot here. I hope I can take that growth and utilize it when I become the queen of Faerghus.

 **Raithius:** It’s unfortunate that we’re going while Malice is still out there, but… I still think we’ve done a lot this year.

 **Aisa:** Professor, the time has come for you to choose your own path. The future is yours to make. 

**Cordelia:** Any one of us would be happy to have you as part of our company.

 **Chris:** We know that you’ll make the choice that’s right for you.

 **Eli:** You’ve come rather far, and we’re all proud.

 **Magnolia:** We won’t judge you at all. Promise.

 **Raithius:** So, Professor… What will it be?

_You look at all of their expectant, waiting faces. In the end, your gaze lingers on Magnolia, and You realize that You wish to be with the Blue Lions. You voice this, confirming your allegiance when asked._

**Magnolia:** Thank you for joining me, Professor. You won’t regret this.

 **Aisa:** The graduation ceremony will be starting soon. We should go and get ready.

 **Cordelia:** I agree. We don’t want to keep those kids waiting for too long.

 **Eli:** I’m practically buzzing with anticipation!

 **Raithius:** Time sure has flown by…

 **Chris:** It doesn’t even feel real…

_You walk out of the audience chamber alongside Magnolia, leaving the other four behind to talk to each other._

**Magnolia:** When we return to Faerghus, I’ll set you up with an incredible life. I won’t force you to remain by my side, as you should have the choice to decide what you wish to do with your life. It’s the least I can do for you.

_You thank her for such but say that You truly don’t need much._

**Magnolia:** I’m happy to provide. Consider this an order from your new superior. You have to enjoy yourself, okay?

_You nod hesitantly._

**Magnolia:** Good. Thank you for agreeing to it, Professor. We should probably go and help with setting up for the ceremony. You should be with me and the rest of the Blue Lions. We won’t have time to tell them that you’re coming back to Faerghus, but I assume that they’ll understand when they see you with me.

_You agree._

**Magnolia:** Perfect! Now, let’s get on it. Thank you for joining me. I really do appreciate it. I don’t think I could ever begin to tell you how much this means to me.

_You watch Magnolia walk away as Seraphine appears._

**Seraphine:** The Blue Lions, huh… Your time as a teacher has come to a close, and now, you’ll be part of the Faerghus army. Times sure do change quickly.

_You nod and follow Magnolia when Seraphine vanishes. You cannot help but think about the future and what it could possibly bring as You help to prepare for the graduation ceremony._

_A few hours later, You find yourself sitting next to Magnolia in the courtyard of the Officers Academy where the graduation is taking place. You look over to her, and she flashes You a grin._

**Magnolia:** This is our last chance to have fun here. After graduation, we will not be students anymore. We will become the adults we always knew we would become. It’s going to be a unique experience, but I’m sure we’ll be alright. Plus, we get one last celebration to make another few good memories before leaving. What more could you ask for?

_You nod to her before turning your attention towards the open space acting as a mock stage. Aisa is standing before the crowd, a small and serene smile on her features._

**Aisa:** Another year has come and gone at the Officers Academy… Another class has been taught and is ready to leave these cherished halls behind. The future awaits you all. You were invited here because you are the best and the brightest on the continent. It is your job to carve a fate for both yourself and those around you. Only you can say what you do with your future, so I implore you to enjoy it.

_Applause rises up from the crowd, and You join in on the clapping._

**Aisa:** I thank all of you for coming here today. It is time that we--

_Aisa is cut off when Cordelia runs in._

**Cordelia:** Lady Aisa!

 **Aisa:** What is it?

 **Cordelia:** There are soldiers from the Adrestian Empire surrounding the monastery! They’re going to attack!

 **Magnolia:** Wait… What did she say?!

 **Aisa:** Students, you have one final mission. All knights and students are to take up arms immediately. Please… Do not get yourselves killed. I beg of you. Everyone else, evacuate the monastery. Stay safe. Please.

_The crowd erupts into chaos. You remain close to Magnolia._

**Magnolia:** Let’s go grab weapons. We’ll need them to fight off the attackers. I hope we all get through this…

_You follow after her as Seraphine appears._

**Seraphine:** Attackers from the Adrestian Empire? But Hendrix is dead, and Chris is here! How could somebody be invading the monastery?! I don’t get it, but I’m going to try and figure it out. You can count on that much.

_You nod your agreement, and Seraphine disappears. The world feels as if it is spinning around You, but You still manage to follow Magnolia and find a weapon._

**Magnolia:** Let’s get going. The monastery will not fall on my watch!

_You run after Magnolia to arrive outside the monastery alongside the other house leaders. Once there,You see many soldiers in the Adrestian Empire’s armor. There are too many to count, but You notice one figure standing at the front of the crowd._

**Chris:** Argades?!

 **Magnolia:** Who is that? How do you know him?

 **Chris:** Argades von Doroftie. He’s the heir of a minor house in the Adrestian Empire. But why is he here with all those soldiers?

 **Raithius:** Whatever his reason is, I doubt it’s anything good.

_You turn your attention to Argades._

**Argades:** Archbishop, I demand that you hand over the false emperor at once!

 **Aisa:** What is he talking about…?!

 **Cordelia:** If I had any ideas, I would have told you already.

 **Eli:** I-I don’t understand…

 **Chris:** False emperor…? Explain yourself at once!

 **Argades:** Garreg Mach Monastery is harboring the killer of the previous emperor, and I demand that she be handed over for execution!

 **Chris:** Me…? But Malice--

 **Argades:** Malice had nothing to do with this.

 **Chris:** What are you--

 **Argades:** I’m the leader of the Malice factions in the Adrestian Empire. If one of my men had killed that coward, I would know about it.

 **Magnolia:** The leader of Malice?!

 **Raithius:** But only in the Adrestian Empire… There are multiple leaders.

 **Argades:** Give me what I want immediately, and if you dare to defy me, this monastery will be swallowed up by my forces within the next day!

 **Eli:** N-No way…

 **Cordelia:** Lady Aisa, what do we do?!

 **Aisa:** I…

 **Argades:** The choice is yours, Archbishop. Surrender or be destroyed. My forces far outnumber yours, and you will lose this battle.

 **Chris:** Those aren’t just Malice forces… That’s the entire damn Adrestian army!

 **Magnolia:** How could he have done all this so quickly…?

 **Raithius:** He’s a lot more influential than he let on.

 **Cordelia:** Lady Aisa, we’re all ready to fight if you think that would be best.

 **Aisa:** We have no choice… To arms, everyone!

_You ready your weapons and follow Magnolia to where the other Blue Lions are positioned. The map is filled with enemies from the Adrestian Empire and Malice, and your forces are clearly outnumbered. All recruited characters are together and are required for this map. All fighters who have not been recruited are green units positioned near yours at the top of the map. The green units who are defeated will retreat using their retreat quotes from when they are playable. Aisa stands at the center of the top of the map with Cordelia stationed near her._

**Magnolia:** I don’t think we’re going to be graduating today… I have a really bad feeling about this. I’m going to be sick.

 **Falon:** There are so many of them!

 **Cassia:** I doubt this was a sudden plan.

 **Kyle:** This was plotted ages ago.

 **Karim:** Look over there… There are still more fighters coming.

 **Nora:** I bet they’re from Malice as well.

 **Illona:** This isn’t going to end well…

 **Aestlyn:** What are we supposed to do?

 **Reese:** Our only choice is to fight. We’ll die if we surrender. I won’t go down without a fight, and you shouldn’t either.

 **Magnolia:** He’s right. Get ready to battle one last time as the Blue Lions! We won’t fall today!

_The battle begins. The Blue Lions fight with a sense of experienced desperation, trying to push back the foes. Hopelessness is already starting to settle in, and despite everyone’s wishes to live, there is a common belief that surviving to the end of the fight is not guaranteed. The mission is to defend the tiles behind Aisa while keeping her and Cordelia alive for twelve turns. Argades is positioned at the bottom of the map surrounded by countless fighters, and it seems nearly impossible to break through his ranks. If Argades is defeated, the map ends early._

_If You initiate combat with Argades, this dialogue plays out._

**Argades:** You are a true fool for coming after me… It matters little though. I will run my blade through you regardless.

_If Chris initiates combat with Argades, this dialogue plays out._

**Chris:** False emperor…

 **Argades:** You know it to be true just as much as I do.

 **Chris:** …

 **Argades:** You have been living a lie, living the life that should have been given to another from the start!

 **Chris:** Argades--

 **Argades:** Shut up! Just die already, damn it!

_If Polly initiates combat with Argades, this dialogue plays out._

**Polly:** What do you know?

 **Argades:** What don’t I know is the real question here.

 **Polly:** You--

 **Argades:** I’m a lot smarter than you realize.

 **Polly:** You are making a mistake.

 **Argades:** By taking what is rightfully mine? Ha! Of course you would say that since you’re the princess’ lapdog!

 **Polly:** She will be a far better ruler than you could ever hope to be!

 **Argades:** She will not survive this battle! You will die just like her, so make your peace now!

_If Magnolia initiates combat with Argades, this dialogue plays out._

**Magnolia:** I don’t know who you are, but know that you won’t get away with this!

 **Argades:** Josefa… You know, a lot of people in Malice hate your father for what he did.

 **Magnolia:** I never said I agreed with what he did.

 **Argades:** If only they knew that… Perhaps your life could be spared then.

 **Magnolia:** What are you--

 **Argades:** Enough. I hope you’ve made peace with whatever god you pray to, because you’re going to meet them!

_If Raithius initiates combat with Argades, this dialogue plays out._

**Raithius:** I don’t know what you’re getting at here. Could you explain it for me?

 **Argades:** It’s none of your concern.

 **Raithius:** Touchy, aren’t we?

 **Argades:** Still your tongue! I’ve had enough of this!

 **Raithius:** What a coincidence! So have I!

 **Argades:** Die already!

_If anyone else initiates combat with Argades, this dialogue plays out._

**Argades:** Fighting me? Pathetic… You don’t stand a chance!

_If Argades is defeated, this dialogue plays out._

**Argades:** Fool… Don’t believe that this ends the battle!

_If the map ends without Argades being defeated, this dialogue plays out._

**Argades:** How stubborn you are… However, do not believe that this means you will succeed!

_Both options converge here._

**Argades:** I’ve had enough of this fighting. It grows tiresome. Swarm the monastery. Don’t let anyone get away. Kill them all!

_You remain near Magnolia as chaos breaks out. Soldiers seem to be running every which way._

**Aisa:** Everyone, run! Try to escape! Evacuate the monastery!

 **Magnolia:** She’s right! Follow me, Professor! Let’s try to escape!

_You run alongside Magnolia, but You stop when You notice that You both are cornered._

**Magnolia:** Come on! We have to find a way to get out of here!

_A figure appears, and You recognize him as Marcus. He looks to Magnolia._

**Marcus:** Princess of Faerghus… You will die for your father’s crimes!

_Marcus tries to strike Magnolia, but she is caught off guard and will clearly be hurt horribly by the strike. You jump in between Magnolia and Marcus, taking the hit to the back. Sharp pain erupts in your lower back, and You gasp in surprise._

**Magnolia:** Professor!

_You attack Marcus, severely injuring his shoulder._

**Marcus:** This isn’t over… I will win one of these days!

_Marcus disappears into the crowd._

**Magnolia:** Professor, I’m going to get you out of here! Stay awake, please!

_Magnolia picks You up and starts running. However, she trips, and You both go sprawling. You roll across the ground, your back pounding from pain._

**Magnolia:** Professor, please, stay with me! It’s going to be okay!

_You hear Seraphine’s voice in the back of your head._

**Seraphine:** Divine Pulse, I call upon your power! O Holy Sothis… Bring us salvation!

_The pain in your back vanishes, and your legs give out from beneath You. The ground beneath You has grown weak from the invasion, and You feel it crumble. A cry of surprise and fear forces itself from your mouth before your body goes limp, and your face goes to a resting position. You see Magnolia reaching her arm down over the cliff, crying out your name as you plummet downwards. You feel yourself falling before there is a flash of green light, and everything goes to black…_

**PART ONE: WHITE CLOUDS**

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this update being late was an accident do not skewer me
> 
> -Digital


	15. Chapter Twelve: Ripped from Bliss III (Black Eagles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make the choice to follow Chris back to the Adrestian Empire, but disaster strikes soon after...

_On the day of graduation, You wake up rather early. Seraphine appears behind You, a sad smile on her face._

**Seraphine:** This is it… This is one of the last times we’re going to be able to see your students. They’re finally ready to go out and make their own world.

_You nod sadly and start to walk up to the audience chamber. When You arrive, You see Aisa and Cordelia standing with the three house leaders. No other people are present._

**Aisa:** Today is the day.

 **Cordelia:** All of our kids are going to be heading out and graduating soon… How incredible.

 **Eli:** It’s finally arrived…

 **Chris:** This year went by so fast… I’m going to miss this place.

 **Magnolia:** I’ve really grown a lot here. I hope I can take that growth and utilize it when I become the queen of Faerghus.

 **Raithius:** It’s unfortunate that we’re going while Malice is still out there, but… I still think we’ve done a lot this year.

 **Aisa:** Professor, the time has come for you to choose your own path. The future is yours to make. 

**Cordelia:** Any one of us would be happy to have you as part of our company.

 **Chris:** We know that you’ll make the choice that’s right for you.

 **Eli:** You’ve come rather far, and we’re all proud.

 **Magnolia:** We won’t judge you at all. Promise.

 **Raithius:** So, Professor… What will it be?

_You look at all of their expectant, waiting faces. In the end, your gaze lingers on Raithius, and You realize that You wish to be with the Black Eagles. You voice this, confirming your allegiance when asked._

**Chris:** You really wish to come with me…? Oh, I’m honored. Thank you so much, Professor.

 **Aisa:** The graduation ceremony will be starting soon. We should go and get ready.

 **Cordelia:** I agree. We don’t want to keep those kids waiting for too long.

 **Eli:** I’m practically buzzing with anticipation!

 **Raithius:** Time sure has flown by…

 **Magnolia:** So much has changed.

_You walk out of the audience chamber alongside Chris, leaving the other four behind to talk to each other._

**Chris:** Professor… I can’t say how things will be when we get to the Empire. However, I’ll do my best to provide for you after I am crowned emperor. I want to repay you for all that you’ve done for me up to this point.

_You thank her for such but say that You truly don’t need much._

**Chris:** I want to. This is what I want to do for you. I’m not doing this out of obligation. Okay?

_You nod hesitantly._

**Chris:** Thank you for agreeing, Professor. We should go and help everyone else with getting ready for graduation… I’ll give you a seat next to me, if that’s alright with you. We don’t have time to tell my classmates, but I’m sure they’ll figure it out soon enough.

_You agree._

**Chris:** Sounds good to me… Thank you again for coming with me. I truly do appreciate it. It means more to me than I could ever hope to say.

_You watch Chris walk away as Seraphine appears._

**Seraphine:** The Black Eagles, huh… Your time as a teacher has come to a close, and now, you’ll be part of the Adrestian army. Times sure do change quickly.

_You nod and follow Chris when Seraphine vanishes. You cannot help but think about the future and what it could possibly bring as You help to prepare for the graduation ceremony._

_A few hours later, You find yourself sitting next to Chris in the courtyard of the Officers Academy where the graduation is taking place. You look over to her, and she flashes You a grin._

**Chris:** This ceremony is our last chance to enjoy our time here. After graduation, we’re all going to go our separate ways. I have faith that we’ll figure out how to stay in contact, but I’ll miss seeing everyone each day… I want to make these last few moments count!

_You nod to her before turning your attention towards the open space acting as a mock stage. Aisa is standing before the crowd, a small and serene smile on her features._

**Aisa:** Another year has come and gone at the Officers Academy… Another class has been taught and is ready to leave these cherished halls behind. The future awaits you all. You were invited here because you are the best and the brightest on the continent. It is your job to carve a fate for both yourself and those around you. Only you can say what you do with your future, so I implore you to enjoy it.

_Applause rises up from the crowd, and You join in on the clapping._

**Aisa:** I thank all of you for coming here today. It is time that we--

_Aisa is cut off when Cordelia runs in._

**Cordelia:** Lady Aisa!

 **Aisa:** What is it?

 **Cordelia:** There are soldiers from the Adrestian Empire surrounding the monastery! They’re going to attack!

 **Chris:** The Adrestian army…?! No way!

 **Aisa:** Students, you have one final mission. All knights and students are to take up arms immediately. Please… Do not get yourselves killed. I beg of you. Everyone else, evacuate the monastery. Stay safe. Please.

_The crowd erupts into chaos. You remain close to Chris._

**Chris:** Let’s find you a weapon. I think we’re going to need them in the coming battle. Stay safe for me, alright?

_You follow after her as Seraphine appears._

**Seraphine:** Attackers from the Adrestian Empire? But Hendrix is dead, and Chris is here! How could somebody be invading the monastery?! I don’t get it, but I’m going to try and figure it out. You can count on that much.

_You nod your agreement, and Seraphine disappears. The world feels as if it is spinning around You, but You still manage to follow Chris and find a weapon._

**Chris:** The battle awaits… A lot of people are counting on us.

_You run after Chris to arrive outside the monastery alongside the other house leaders. Once there,You see many soldiers in the Adrestian Empire’s armor. There are too many to count, but You notice one figure standing at the front of the crowd._

**Chris:** Argades?!

 **Magnolia:** Who is that? How do you know him?

 **Chris:** Argades von Doroftie. He’s the heir of a minor house in the Adrestian Empire. But why is he here with all those soldiers?

 **Raithius:** Whatever his reason is, I doubt it’s anything good.

_You turn your attention to Argades._

**Argades:** Archbishop, I demand that you hand over the false emperor at once!

 **Aisa:** What is he talking about…?!

 **Cordelia:** If I had any ideas, I would have told you already.

 **Eli:** I-I don’t understand…

 **Chris:** False emperor…? Explain yourself at once!

 **Argades:** Garreg Mach Monastery is harboring the killer of the previous emperor, and I demand that she be handed over for execution!

 **Chris:** Me…? But Malice--

 **Argades:** Malice had nothing to do with this.

 **Chris:** What are you--

 **Argades:** I’m the leader of the Malice factions in the Adrestian Empire. If one of my men had killed that coward, I would know about it.

 **Magnolia:** The leader of Malice?!

 **Raithius:** But only in the Adrestian Empire… There are multiple leaders.

 **Argades:** Give me what I want immediately, and if you dare to defy me, this monastery will be swallowed up by my forces within the next day!

 **Eli:** N-No way…

 **Cordelia:** Lady Aisa, what do we do?!

 **Aisa:** I…

 **Argades:** The choice is yours, Archbishop. Surrender or be destroyed. My forces far outnumber yours, and you will lose this battle.

 **Chris:** Those aren’t just Malice forces… That’s the entire damn Adrestian army!

 **Magnolia:** How could he have done all this so quickly…?

 **Raithius:** He’s a lot more influential than he let on.

 **Cordelia:** Lady Aisa, we’re all ready to fight if you think that would be best.

 **Aisa:** We have no choice… To arms, everyone!

_You ready your weapons and follow Chris to where the other Black Eagles are positioned. The map is filled with enemies from the Adrestian Empire and Malice, and your forces are clearly outnumbered. All recruited characters are together and are required for this map. All fighters who have not been recruited are green units positioned near yours at the top of the map. The green units who are defeated will retreat using their retreat quotes from when they are playable. Aisa stands at the center of the top of the map with Cordelia stationed near her._

**Chris:** There are so many of them…! Where did they all come from?!

 **Polly:** I couldn't even begin to count them all off.

 **Callisto:** I get the feeling this was brewing for a long time.

 **Florence:** He had this in mind a long time ago for sure.

 **Zelhira:** There are still more Malice soldiers showing themselves over the horizon.

 **Tuncay:** Damn nobles, doing crap like this…

 **Hegias:** What do we do about this?

 **Aquillus:** Do we have any other options?

 **Herwig:** We must fight. They’ll kill us if we give in, so we’ll have to try and get away using the battle.

 **Chris:** Black Eagles, we unite for one last time! For Garreg Mach!

_The battle begins. The Black Eagles fight with a sense of experienced desperation, trying to push back the foes. Hopelessness is already starting to settle in, and despite everyone’s wishes to live, there is a common belief that surviving to the end of the fight is not guaranteed. The mission is to defend the tiles behind Aisa while keeping her and Cordelia alive for twelve turns. Argades is positioned at the bottom of the map surrounded by countless fighters, and it seems nearly impossible to break through his ranks. If Argades is defeated, the map ends early._

_If You initiate combat with Argades, this dialogue plays out._

**Argades:** You are a true fool for coming after me… It matters little though. I will run my blade through you regardless.

_If Chris initiates combat with Argades, this dialogue plays out._

**Chris:** False emperor…

 **Argades:** You know it to be true just as much as I do.

 **Chris:** …

 **Argades:** You have been living a lie, living the life that should have been given to another from the start!

 **Chris:** Argades--

 **Argades:** Shut up! Just die already, damn it!

_If Polly initiates combat with Argades, this dialogue plays out._

**Polly:** What do you know?

 **Argades:** What don’t I know is the real question here.

 **Polly:** You--

 **Argades:** I’m a lot smarter than you realize.

 **Polly:** You are making a mistake.

 **Argades:** By taking what is rightfully mine? Ha! Of course you would say that since you’re the princess’ lapdog!

 **Polly:** She will be a far better ruler than you could ever hope to be!

 **Argades:** She will not survive this battle! You will die just like her, so make your peace now!

_If Magnolia initiates combat with Argades, this dialogue plays out._

**Magnolia:** I don’t know who you are, but know that you won’t get away with this!

 **Argades:** Josefa… You know, a lot of people in Malice hate your father for what he did.

 **Magnolia:** I never said I agreed with what he did.

 **Argades:** If only they knew that… Perhaps your life could be spared then.

 **Magnolia:** What are you--

 **Argades:** Enough. I hope you’ve made peace with whatever god you pray to, because you’re going to meet them!

_If Raithius initiates combat with Argades, this dialogue plays out._

**Raithius:** I don’t know what you’re getting at here. Could you explain it for me?

 **Argades:** It’s none of your concern.

 **Raithius:** Touchy, aren’t we?

 **Argades:** Still your tongue! I’ve had enough of this!

 **Raithius:** What a coincidence! So have I!

 **Argades:** Die already!

_If anyone else initiates combat with Argades, this dialogue plays out._

**Argades:** Fighting me? Pathetic… You don’t stand a chance!

_If Argades is defeated, this dialogue plays out._

**Argades:** Fool… Don’t believe that this ends the battle!

_If the map ends without Argades being defeated, this dialogue plays out._

**Argades:** How stubborn you are… However, do not believe that this means you will succeed!

_Both options converge here._

**Argades:** I’ve had enough of this fighting. It grows tiresome. Swarm the monastery. Don’t let anyone get away. Kill them all!

_You remain near Chris as chaos breaks out. Soldiers seem to be running every which way._

**Aisa:** Everyone, run! Try to escape! Evacuate the monastery!

 **Chris:** We have no choice. Come on. We have to run!

_You run alongside Chris, but You stop when You notice that You both are cornered._

**Chris:** Damn it! Come on, let us out!

_A figure appears, and You recognize him as Argades. He looks to Chris._

**Argades:** False emperor… You die here!

 **Chris:** Argades, I--

_Argades lashes out and stabs Chris in the stomach. She lets out a cry of pain, and she falls to the ground soon after. You run to her side to try and help her up, but sharp pain erupts in your lower back. You can tell that You have been stabbed as well, likely by a different weapon since the knife that hit Chris is still embedded in her stomach._

**Chris:** P-Professor...!

 **Argades:** My work here is done. Goodbye, liar.

_Argades disappears into the crowd._

**Chris:** I-I’m sorry for causing you… So much trouble…

_Chris reaches out one hand, using white magic on You. The pain in your back eases, but You see Chris go limp soon after. You hear Seraphine’s voice in the back of your head._

**Seraphine:** Divine Pulse, I call upon your power! O Holy Sothis… Bring us salvation!

_The pain in your back vanishes, and your legs give out from beneath You. The ground beneath You has grown weak from the invasion, and You feel it crumble. A cry of surprise and fear forces itself from your mouth before your body goes limp, and your face goes to a resting position. You feel yourself falling before there is a flash of green light, and everything goes to black…_

**PART ONE: WHITE CLOUDS**

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wasn't very cash money of you Argades
> 
> -Digital


	16. Chapter Twelve: Ripped from Bliss III (Knights of Seiros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make the choice to follow Cordelia as a member of the Knights of Seiros, but disaster strikes soon after...

_On the day of graduation, You wake up rather early. Seraphine appears behind You, a sad smile on her face._

**Seraphine:** This is it… This is one of the last times we’re going to be able to see your students. They’re finally ready to go out and make their own world.

_You nod sadly and start to walk up to the audience chamber. When You arrive, You see Aisa and Cordelia standing with the three house leaders. No other people are present._

**Aisa:** Today is the day.

 **Cordelia:** All of our kids are going to be heading out and graduating soon… How incredible.

 **Eli:** It’s finally arrived…

 **Chris:** This year went by so fast… I’m going to miss this place.

 **Magnolia:** I’ve really grown a lot here. I hope I can take that growth and utilize it when I become the queen of Faerghus.

 **Raithius:** It’s unfortunate that we’re going while Malice is still out there, but… I still think we’ve done a lot this year.

 **Aisa:** Professor, the time has come for you to choose your own path. The future is yours to make. 

**Cordelia:** Any one of us would be happy to have you as part of our company.

 **Chris:** We know that you’ll make the choice that’s right for you.

 **Eli:** You’ve come rather far, and we’re all proud.

 **Magnolia:** We won’t judge you at all. Promise.

 **Raithius:** So, Professor… What will it be?

_You look at all of their expectant, waiting faces. In the end, your gaze lingers on Raithius, and You realize that You wish to be with the Knights of Seiros. You voice this, confirming your allegiance when asked._

**Cordelia:** You’re going to become a knight, huh? I’m glad to hear it. You’ll like it for sure.

 **Aisa:** The graduation ceremony will be starting soon. We should go and get ready.

 **Eli:** I’m practically buzzing with anticipation!

 **Chris:** I don’t want to keep everyone else waiting.

 **Raithius:** Time sure has flown by…

 **Magnolia:** So much has changed.

_You walk out of the audience chamber alongside Cordelia, leaving the other four behind to talk to each other._

**Cordelia:** You’ll be sticking around here after the ceremony comes to a close, and I’ll find you a position among my forces. You’ve certainly shown your prowess in battle, and I have to reward power like that well.

_You thank her for such but say that You truly don’t need much._

**Cordelia:** I want to do this for you. Don’t worry about it.

_You nod hesitantly._

**Cordelia:** I’m glad you understand. Now, we have a graduation to get ready for, and it starts in a few hours. The knights are going to be excited when they hear about this… But setting up should be our first priority.

_You agree._

**Cordelia:** We can talk more about the details later on. For now, we have business to attend to.

_You watch Cordelia walk away as Seraphine appears._

**Seraphine:** The Knights of Seiros, huh… Your time as a teacher has come to a close, and now, you’ll be part of the church army. Times sure do change quickly.

_You nod and follow Cordelia when Seraphine vanishes. You cannot help but think about the future and what it could possibly bring as You help to prepare for the graduation ceremony._

_A few hours later, You find yourself sitting alone in the courtyard of the Officers Academy where the graduation is taking place. Cordelia is busy on guard duty, but You are going to watch the ceremony since your students will be leaving the school behind. You turn your attention towards the open space acting as a mock stage. Aisa is standing before the crowd, a small and serene smile on her features._

**Aisa:** Another year has come and gone at the Officers Academy… Another class has been taught and is ready to leave these cherished halls behind. The future awaits you all. You were invited here because you are the best and the brightest on the continent. It is your job to carve a fate for both yourself and those around you. Only you can say what you do with your future, so I implore you to enjoy it.

_Applause rises up from the crowd, and You join in on the clapping._

**Aisa:** I thank all of you for coming here today. It is time that we--

_Aisa is cut off when Cordelia runs in. Seraphine appears at your side._

**Cordelia:** Lady Aisa!

 **Aisa:** What is it?

 **Cordelia:** There are soldiers from the Adrestian Empire surrounding the monastery! They’re going to attack!

 **Seraphine:** The Adrestian army…?! This can’t be real…!

 **Aisa:** Students, you have one final mission. All knights and students are to take up arms immediately. Please… Do not get yourselves killed. I beg of you. Everyone else, evacuate the monastery. Stay safe. Please.

_The crowd erupts into chaos. You run over to Cordelia._

**Cordelia:** Get ready for the coming fight. We don’t have time to lose.

_You follow after her as Seraphine continues to speak._

**Seraphine:** Attackers from the Adrestian Empire? But Hendrix is dead, and Chris is here! How could somebody be invading the monastery?! I don’t get it, but I’m going to try and figure it out. You can count on that much.

_You nod your agreement, and Seraphine disappears. The world feels as if it is spinning around You, but You still manage to follow Cordelia and find a weapon._

**Cordelia:** For the church’s sake, we must endure today!

_You run after Cordelia to arrive outside the monastery where the house leaders are standing. Once there,You see many soldiers in the Adrestian Empire’s armor. There are too many to count, but You notice one figure standing at the front of the crowd._

**Chris:** Argades?!

 **Magnolia:** Who is that? How do you know him?

 **Chris:** Argades von Doroftie. He’s the heir of a minor house in the Adrestian Empire. But why is he here with all those soldiers?

 **Raithius:** Whatever his reason is, I doubt it’s anything good.

_You turn your attention to Argades._

**Argades:** Archbishop, I demand that you hand over the false emperor at once!

 **Aisa:** What is he talking about…?!

 **Cordelia:** If I had any ideas, I would have told you already.

 **Eli:** I-I don’t understand…

 **Chris:** False emperor…? Explain yourself at once!

 **Argades:** Garreg Mach Monastery is harboring the killer of the previous emperor, and I demand that she be handed over for execution!

 **Chris:** Me…? But Malice--

 **Argades:** Malice had nothing to do with this.

 **Chris:** What are you--

 **Argades:** I’m the leader of the Malice factions in the Adrestian Empire. If one of my men had killed that coward, I would know about it.

 **Magnolia:** The leader of Malice?!

 **Raithius:** But only in the Adrestian Empire… There are multiple leaders.

 **Argades:** Give me what I want immediately, and if you dare to defy me, this monastery will be swallowed up by my forces within the next day!

 **Eli:** N-No way…

 **Cordelia:** Lady Aisa, what do we do?!

 **Aisa:** I…

 **Argades:** The choice is yours, Archbishop. Surrender or be destroyed. My forces far outnumber yours, and you will lose this battle.

 **Chris:** Those aren’t just Malice forces… That’s the entire damn Adrestian army!

 **Magnolia:** How could he have done all this so quickly…?

 **Raithius:** He’s a lot more influential than he let on.

 **Cordelia:** Lady Aisa, we’re all ready to fight if you think that would be best.

 **Aisa:** We have no choice… To arms, everyone!

_You ready your weapons and follow Cordelia to where the other Knights of Seiros are positioned. The map is filled with enemies from the Adrestian Empire and Malice, and your forces are clearly outnumbered. All recruited characters are together and are required for this map. All fighters who have not been recruited are green units positioned near yours at the top of the map. The green units who are defeated will retreat using their retreat quotes from when they are playable. Aisa stands at the center of the top of the map with Cordelia stationed near her. Cordelia isn’t able to move out of an outlined region at the top of the map._

**Cordelia:** There are too many to count…

 **Derric:** This can’t be real…!

 **Yuliya:** Knowing nobles, this was planned a long time ago.

 **Piers:** How long has this been plotted out…?

 **Kaeta:** More are still coming. Look over the horizon.

 **Rodain:** They must be from Malice’s other factions.

 **Wynne:** What the hell do we do about it?

 **Miriam:** We have to fight. They’ll kill us if we surrender, so we’ll have to bite and struggle all the way down.

 **Cordelia:** Knights of Seiros, get ready for battle! We have to save the monastery!

_The battle begins. The Knights of Seiros fight with a sense of experienced desperation, trying to push back the foes. Hopelessness is already starting to settle in, and despite everyone’s wishes to live, there is a common belief that surviving to the end of the fight is not guaranteed. The mission is to defend the tiles behind Aisa while keeping her and Cordelia alive for twelve turns. Argades is positioned at the bottom of the map surrounded by countless fighters, and it seems nearly impossible to break through his ranks. If Argades is defeated, the map ends early._

_If You initiate combat with Argades, this dialogue plays out._

**Argades:** You are a true fool for coming after me… It matters little though. I will run my blade through you regardless.

_If Chris initiates combat with Argades, this dialogue plays out._

**Chris:** False emperor…

 **Argades:** You know it to be true just as much as I do.

 **Chris:** …

 **Argades:** You have been living a lie, living the life that should have been given to another from the start!

 **Chris:** Argades--

 **Argades:** Shut up! Just die already, damn it!

_If Polly initiates combat with Argades, this dialogue plays out._

**Polly:** What do you know?

 **Argades:** What don’t I know is the real question here.

 **Polly:** You--

 **Argades:** I’m a lot smarter than you realize.

 **Polly:** You are making a mistake.

 **Argades:** By taking what is rightfully mine? Ha! Of course you would say that since you’re the princess’ lapdog!

 **Polly:** She will be a far better ruler than you could ever hope to be!

 **Argades:** She will not survive this battle! You will die just like her, so make your peace now!

_If Magnolia initiates combat with Argades, this dialogue plays out._

**Magnolia:** I don’t know who you are, but know that you won’t get away with this!

 **Argades:** Josefa… You know, a lot of people in Malice hate your father for what he did.

 **Magnolia:** I never said I agreed with what he did.

 **Argades:** If only they knew that… Perhaps your life could be spared then.

 **Magnolia:** What are you--

 **Argades:** Enough. I hope you’ve made peace with whatever god you pray to, because you’re going to meet them!

_If Raithius initiates combat with Argades, this dialogue plays out._

**Raithius:** I don’t know what you’re getting at here. Could you explain it for me?

 **Argades:** It’s none of your concern.

 **Raithius:** Touchy, aren’t we?

 **Argades:** Still your tongue! I’ve had enough of this!

 **Raithius:** What a coincidence! So have I!

 **Argades:** Die already!

_If anyone else initiates combat with Argades, this dialogue plays out._

**Argades:** Fighting me? Pathetic… You don’t stand a chance!

_If Argades is defeated, this dialogue plays out._

**Argades:** Fool… Don’t believe that this ends the battle!

_If the map ends without Argades being defeated, this dialogue plays out._

**Argades:** How stubborn you are… However, do not believe that this means you will succeed!

_Both options converge here._

**Argades:** I’ve had enough of this fighting. It grows tiresome. Swarm the monastery. Don’t let anyone get away. Kill them all!

_You remain near Cordelia as chaos breaks out. Soldiers seem to be running every which way._

**Aisa:** Everyone, run! Try to escape! Evacuate the monastery!

 **Cordelia:** I hate to leave this place behind, but the battle is hopeless. We have to get out of here!

_You run alongside Cordelia, but You stop when You notice that You have lost Cordelia in the crowd. You glance around frantically to try and find her, but You realize that she is no longer anywhere near You. A mysterious man appears behind You while You are occupied with locating Cordelia. You cannot see him, but You can hear his voice._

**???:** You have been a thorn in our side for far too long… It’s time for you to die!

_You feel a sharp pain in your back, and You know that You have been stabbed. Shock shows itself on your features._

**???:** Goodbye, Professor.

_The person behind You disappears. You stumble, hearing Seraphine’s voice in the back of your head._

**Seraphine:** Divine Pulse, I call upon your power! O Holy Sothis… Bring us salvation!

_The pain in your back vanishes, and your legs give out from beneath You. The ground beneath You has grown weak from the invasion, and You feel it crumble. A cry of surprise and fear forces itself from your mouth before your body goes limp, and your face goes to a resting position. You feel yourself falling before there is a flash of green light, and everything goes to black…_

**PART ONE: WHITE CLOUDS**

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting the last chapter of part one in a week guys oh my god
> 
> -Digital


	17. Chapter Twelve: Ripped from Bliss III (Church of Seiros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make the choice to follow Aisa as a member of the Church of Seiros, but disaster strikes soon after...

_On the day of graduation, You wake up rather early. Seraphine appears behind You, a sad smile on her face._

**Seraphine:** This is it… This is one of the last times we’re going to be able to see your students. They’re finally ready to go out and make their own world.

_You nod sadly and start to walk up to the audience chamber. When You arrive, You see Aisa and Cordelia standing with the three house leaders. No other people are present._

**Aisa:** Today is the day.

 **Cordelia:** All of our kids are going to be heading out and graduating soon… How incredible.

 **Eli:** It’s finally arrived…

 **Chris:** This year went by so fast… I’m going to miss this place.

 **Magnolia:** I’ve really grown a lot here. I hope I can take that growth and utilize it when I become the queen of Faerghus.

 **Raithius:** It’s unfortunate that we’re going while Malice is still out there, but… I still think we’ve done a lot this year.

 **Aisa:** Professor, the time has come for you to choose your own path. The future is yours to make. 

**Cordelia:** Any one of us would be happy to have you as part of our company.

 **Chris:** We know that you’ll make the choice that’s right for you.

 **Eli:** You’ve come rather far, and we’re all proud.

 **Magnolia:** We won’t judge you at all. Promise.

 **Raithius:** So, Professor… What will it be?

_You look at all of their expectant, waiting faces. In the end, your gaze lingers on Raithius, and You realize that You wish to be with the Church of Seiros. You voice this, confirming your allegiance when asked._

**Aisa:** Staying with the Church of Seiros… Thank you for such, Professor. I appreciate it.

 **Cordelia:** The graduation ceremony will be starting soon. We should prepare for it.

 **Eli:** I’m practically buzzing with anticipation!

 **Chris:** I don’t want to keep everyone else waiting.

 **Raithius:** Time sure has flown by…

 **Magnolia:** So much has changed.

_You walk out of the audience chamber alongside Aisa, leaving the other four behind to talk to each other._

**Aisa:** After the graduation comes to a close, you will be remaining here. As for what you will do from here… I am unsure. However, I am sure that we will find an answer soon enough. I will be sure to give you a life that will suit how much you have done for the church.

_You thank her for such but say that You truly don’t need much._

**Aisa:** It would be my pleasure. Do not worry.

_You nod hesitantly._

**Aisa:** Thank you for accepting, Professor. The others in the church will be happy to hear of your decision. Now, we should go and prepare for the graduation. We do not have time to lose.

_You agree._

**Aisa:** The details can be left for later. For now, other business must be taken care of.

_You watch Aisa walk away as Seraphine appears._

**Seraphine:** The Church of Seiros, huh… Your time as a teacher has come to a close, and now, you’ll be part of the church. Times sure do change quickly.

_You nod and follow Cordelia when Seraphine vanishes. You cannot help but think about the future and what it could possibly bring as You help to prepare for the graduation ceremony._

_A few hours later, You find yourself sitting alone in the courtyard of the Officers Academy where the graduation is taking place. Aisa is busy presenting for the ceremony, leaving You alone for the time being. You turn your attention towards the open space acting as a mock stage. Aisa is standing before the crowd, a small and serene smile on her features._

**Aisa:** Another year has come and gone at the Officers Academy… Another class has been taught and is ready to leave these cherished halls behind. The future awaits you all. You were invited here because you are the best and the brightest on the continent. It is your job to carve a fate for both yourself and those around you. Only you can say what you do with your future, so I implore you to enjoy it.

_Applause rises up from the crowd, and You join in on the clapping._

**Aisa:** I thank all of you for coming here today. It is time that we--

_Aisa is cut off when Cordelia runs in. Seraphine appears at your side._

**Cordelia:** Lady Aisa!

 **Aisa:** What is it?

 **Cordelia:** There are soldiers from the Adrestian Empire surrounding the monastery! They’re going to attack!

 **Seraphine:** The Adrestian army…?! This can’t be real…!

 **Aisa:** Students, you have one final mission. All knights and students are to take up arms immediately. Please… Do not get yourselves killed. I beg of you. Everyone else, evacuate the monastery. Stay safe. Please.

_The crowd erupts into chaos. You run over to Aisa._

**Aisa:** Professor, I am counting on you… We need to fight immediately. Prepare yourself.

_You follow after her as Seraphine continues to speak._

**Seraphine:** Attackers from the Adrestian Empire? But Hendrix is dead, and Chris is here! How could somebody be invading the monastery?! I don’t get it, but I’m going to try and figure it out. You can count on that much.

_You nod your agreement, and Seraphine disappears. The world feels as if it is spinning around You, but You still manage to follow Aisa and find a weapon._

**Aisa:** We need to defend the monastery until everyone can get away… People are relying on us to succeed.

_You run after Aisa to arrive outside the monastery where the house leaders are standing. Once there,You see many soldiers in the Adrestian Empire’s armor. There are too many to count, but You notice one figure standing at the front of the crowd._

**Chris:** Argades?!

 **Magnolia:** Who is that? How do you know him?

 **Chris:** Argades von Doroftie. He’s the heir of a minor house in the Adrestian Empire. But why is he here with all those soldiers?

 **Raithius:** Whatever his reason is, I doubt it’s anything good.

_You turn your attention to Argades._

**Argades:** Archbishop, I demand that you hand over the false emperor at once!

 **Aisa:** What is he talking about…?!

 **Cordelia:** If I had any ideas, I would have told you already.

 **Eli:** I-I don’t understand…

 **Chris:** False emperor…? Explain yourself at once!

 **Argades:** Garreg Mach Monastery is harboring the killer of the previous emperor, and I demand that she be handed over for execution!

 **Chris:** Me…? But Malice--

 **Argades:** Malice had nothing to do with this.

 **Chris:** What are you--

 **Argades:** I’m the leader of the Malice factions in the Adrestian Empire. If one of my men had killed that coward, I would know about it.

 **Magnolia:** The leader of Malice?!

 **Raithius:** But only in the Adrestian Empire… There are multiple leaders.

 **Argades:** Give me what I want immediately, and if you dare to defy me, this monastery will be swallowed up by my forces within the next day!

 **Eli:** N-No way…

 **Cordelia:** Lady Aisa, what do we do?!

 **Aisa:** I…

 **Argades:** The choice is yours, Archbishop. Surrender or be destroyed. My forces far outnumber yours, and you will lose this battle.

 **Chris:** Those aren’t just Malice forces… That’s the entire damn Adrestian army!

 **Magnolia:** How could he have done all this so quickly…?

 **Raithius:** He’s a lot more influential than he let on.

 **Cordelia:** Lady Aisa, we’re all ready to fight if you think that would be best.

 **Aisa:** We have no choice… To arms, everyone!

_You ready your weapons and follow Aissa to where the other officials in the Church of Seiros are positioned. The map is filled with enemies from the Adrestian Empire and Malice, and your forces are clearly outnumbered. All recruited characters are together and are required for this map. All fighters who have not been recruited are green units positioned near yours at the top of the map. The green units who are defeated will retreat using their retreat quotes from when they are playable. Aisa stands at the center of the top of the map with Cordelia stationed near her. Aisa isn’t able to move out of an outlined region at the top of the map._

**Aisa:** This is it… War.

 **Reese:** I’ve never seen so many soldiers.

 **Jill:** I knew this year was an indicator of something bad.

 **Herwig:** The signs of war were there for a long time.

 **Niko:** There are still more soldiers on the way too.

 **Nesreen:** I’m willing to bet that they’re from Malice.

 **Adrian:** What should we do?

 **Roy:** We need to fight. Surrender is equal to death, and we need to find a way to survive.

 **Aisa:** The battle awaits… Get ready to fight!

_The battle begins. The Church of Seiros fights with a sense of experienced desperation, trying to push back the foes. Hopelessness is already starting to settle in, and despite everyone’s wishes to live, there is a common belief that surviving to the end of the fight is not guaranteed. The mission is to defend the tiles behind Aisa while keeping her and Cordelia alive for twelve turns. Argades is positioned at the bottom of the map surrounded by countless fighters, and it seems nearly impossible to break through his ranks. If Argades is defeated, the map ends early._

_If You initiate combat with Argades, this dialogue plays out._

**Argades:** You are a true fool for coming after me… It matters little though. I will run my blade through you regardless.

_If Chris initiates combat with Argades, this dialogue plays out._

**Chris:** False emperor…

 **Argades:** You know it to be true just as much as I do.

 **Chris:** …

 **Argades:** You have been living a lie, living the life that should have been given to another from the start!

 **Chris:** Argades--

 **Argades:** Shut up! Just die already, damn it!

_If Polly initiates combat with Argades, this dialogue plays out._

**Polly:** What do you know?

 **Argades:** What don’t I know is the real question here.

 **Polly:** You--

 **Argades:** I’m a lot smarter than you realize.

 **Polly:** You are making a mistake.

 **Argades:** By taking what is rightfully mine? Ha! Of course you would say that since you’re the princess’ lapdog!

 **Polly:** She will be a far better ruler than you could ever hope to be!

 **Argades:** She will not survive this battle! You will die just like her, so make your peace now!

_If Magnolia initiates combat with Argades, this dialogue plays out._

**Magnolia:** I don’t know who you are, but know that you won’t get away with this!

 **Argades:** Josefa… You know, a lot of people in Malice hate your father for what he did.

 **Magnolia:** I never said I agreed with what he did.

 **Argades:** If only they knew that… Perhaps your life could be spared then.

 **Magnolia:** What are you--

 **Argades:** Enough. I hope you’ve made peace with whatever god you pray to, because you’re going to meet them!

_If Raithius initiates combat with Argades, this dialogue plays out._

**Raithius:** I don’t know what you’re getting at here. Could you explain it for me?

 **Argades:** It’s none of your concern.

 **Raithius:** Touchy, aren’t we?

 **Argades:** Still your tongue! I’ve had enough of this!

 **Raithius:** What a coincidence! So have I!

 **Argades:** Die already!

_If anyone else initiates combat with Argades, this dialogue plays out._

**Argades:** Fighting me? Pathetic… You don’t stand a chance!

_If Argades is defeated, this dialogue plays out._

**Argades:** Fool… Don’t believe that this ends the battle!

_If the map ends without Argades being defeated, this dialogue plays out._

**Argades:** How stubborn you are… However, do not believe that this means you will succeed!

_Both options converge here._

**Argades:** I’ve had enough of this fighting. It grows tiresome. Swarm the monastery. Don’t let anyone get away. Kill them all!

_You remain near Aisa as chaos breaks out. Soldiers seem to be running every which way._

**Aisa:** Everyone, run! Try to escape! Evacuate the monastery!

_You run alongside Aisa, but You stop when You notice that You have lost Aisa in the crowd. You glance around frantically to try and find her, but You realize that she is no longer anywhere near You. A mysterious man appears behind You while You are occupied with locating Aisa. You cannot see him, but You can hear his voice._

**???:** You have been a thorn in our side for far too long… It’s time for you to die!

_You feel a sharp pain in your back, and You know that You have been stabbed. Shock shows itself on your features._

**???:** Goodbye, Professor.

_The person behind You disappears. You stumble, hearing Seraphine’s voice in the back of your head._

**Seraphine:** Divine Pulse, I call upon your power! O Holy Sothis… Bring us salvation!

_The pain in your back vanishes, and your legs give out from beneath You. The ground beneath You has grown weak from the invasion, and You feel it crumble. A cry of surprise and fear forces itself from your mouth before your body goes limp, and your face goes to a resting position. You feel yourself falling before there is a flash of green light, and everything goes to black…_

**PART ONE: WHITE CLOUDS**

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe part one is over guys that's insane
> 
> -Digital

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoying my work? If you wish to receive updates on when I post new content, feel free to check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/__digitaldreams)  
> or [Discord server.](https://discord.gg/9MBReeF)  
> I occasionally post previews of upcoming stories on both, and there are discussion chats for my series on Discord. Any sharing of my content or other interaction (kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc.) is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading, and I hope you're liking it so far!


End file.
